I Never Miss You
by Ily20
Summary: Asami and Akihito are not usually honest, but their bodies speak instead. That is, until some unexpected visitors appear. Series of One Shots (sometimes two.) Fluff and porn.
1. Chapter 1

This story is just one shots (sometimes two) of fluff and porn that I want to write due to songs, depression and sometimes maybe I just get kind of horny.

I give my stories the best names, (insert sarcasm here).

"I wanted some smut so I wrote smut" – Sunflower1343.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **I Never Miss You**

' _It's been three weeks…_ ' thought Akihito while making dinner. _'His private jet is supposed to arrive tomorrow morning…'_ he started to make thin slices of a few vegetables. He blushed when he remembered what they do every time one of them is on a work's trip. It makes him conscious about how much he thinks about him, and how he has grown accustomed to his presence.

' _Are we going to use the secret room?'_ he blushed when he remembered the different set of toys that decorated a wall on that room. _'We always have sex as soon as he arrives…'_ he smiled while remembering all the times that either he or Asami are away. He almost got burned when he remembered the lustful eyes of Asami watching his body every time.

" _You are so delicious Akihito…" Asami started to kiss his neck and give soft bites._

" _You are such a pervert," he pushed Asami's chest away from his body and stared at his eyes, "I can't say the same of you though…" Akihito grabbed the collar of the white shirt that was covering Asami's hot body._

 _"Would you like to try?" asked Asami and the response he got was Akihito touching the zipper of his black slacks…_

His body remembered those caresses and that baritone voice that made him shiver; he blushed and got self conscious about the chilly weather that made his nipples more sensitive while he was cooking. _'Really, when did I become such a pervert too?'_ Akihito thought when he remembers how he was so straightforward with Asami.

' _I wonder how and where we will do it this time… We almost never reach the room'_ Akihito smiled with his cheeks in a color pink. The sound of the vegetables frying on the pan brought him back to the present. _'Get a hold of yourself Akihito!'_

* * *

It was around nine in the morning when someone opened the door of the penthouse, Akihito barely heard it but he really wanted to welcome Asami. He was a little embarrassed when he saw some toilet paper besides his bed and a dildo that he grabbed to auto satisfy himself last night. _'Ah damnit I forgot to put it back, well, it doesn't matter.'_

Akihito got up from the bed and put a pair of boxers that were tight and short, the boxer's was color grey and _'Asami likes that color'._ He smirked and walked to the entrance without anything else than his boxers, he tried to make a face like, _'I wasn't waiting for you but I'm conveniently almost naked'_ but he was surprised about what he saw in front of him. He supposed that it would be sexy to stuff a bottle of lubricant on the back side of his boxer but the people in front of him were definitely far from what he was expecting.

"Honey!" yelled a short woman with a dark brown hair, her hazel eyes looked at him with such happiness. Akihito was speechless for a second and noticed that his father was behind his mother. They had some luggage and smiled at him when they noticed his confused expression. They might have some years together but they don't look old at all, a small wrinkle with almost none white hair in their heads. They look young and kind, as always.

"Mother…" said Akihito when his mother hugged him, at that exact moment when her small and soft hands touched his naked back he remembered the bottle of lube _. 'Shit!'_ he thought and put the arms of her mother away.

"Wait for me over here, I'll go put some clothes but you can close the door" said Akihito when he saw that they grabbed their luggage to come in. Akihito ran to his bedroom and grabbed some shorts with a tank top _, 'why they didn't call?_ ' he wondered again and didn't notice that his phone had two messages saying that they were going to make a stop in Shinjuku to say hi for three days.

"Aki! I'll grab you a glass of water ok?!" his mother yelled from the living room.

"Sure!" he yelled back. _'Asami doesn't know…'_ he thought, he knows that Asami doesn't care if they stay for a couple of days but he doesn't like to be surprised about such visits. Akihito grabbed his phone and started to call to Asami's number. _'He must be in Tokyo right now…'_ his thoughts were interrupted when the voice of her mother interrupted his thoughts.

"My handsome boy is here!" she yelled and there was no one, no one that can come inside of the apartment apart from Kirishima and Suoh, and of course, Asami. Akihito almost dropped his phone at his mother's voice and he threw it in the bed, he walked to the living room to find Asami with his luggage and a smile on the man's face that you can never see, unless you are a Takaba.

"Takaba-san" said Asami while kissing the small hand of the woman; she smiled at him with kindness, she got closer and put a kiss on Asami's cheeks, she is smaller so Asami needed to bow a little so she didn't have to get on tiptoes. Akihito's father got up from the couch and gave his hand for Asami to shake in a firm grip; they greeted each other formally but kind and relaxed.

"Where you on a business trip Asami-san?" she asked when she noticed that Asami had some luggage in his hands.

"Yes Takaba-san" she looked concerned for a moment.

"We are very sorry to come here without further notice" she placed a hand on her mouth embarrassed.

"Don't worry Takaba-san; we have a guest's room so you two will not have to look for a hotel. Also, you can cook and use anything of this apartment as you please." Asami said in a kind voice, it surprised Akihito when he noticed that Asami wasn't faking that smile he gave to his parents. It wasn't strange for that to happen but he was glad that Asami didn't place his usual business smirk for his parents.

"Right Akihito?" he asked seeing at the blonde behind his parents.

"Yeah sure" he said embarrassed, he walked to where Asami was and grabbed one luggage that he had on his hands. Asami and Akihito walked to their room while his parents were in the living room looking for a map online. They closed the door and Akihito was about to speak when Asami attacked his lips.

The kiss wasn't soft, and neither delicate. It was needy and a little bit of desperate but Akihito wasn't going to say it because Asami would deny it, probably. Asami grabbed Akihito by his neck and the other hand on his waist, the blonde couldn't help but respond to the warm tongue invading his mouth, he grabbed the jacket of Asami and pulled him closer to his body. The kiss lasted for around three minutes when they felt the need to calm down a little and take some breaths.

"You were saved" said Asami whispering at the ear of the blonde.

"What do you mean?" asked Akihito. Asami grabbed the hand of the blonde and put it inside of one of his pockets and a metal like thing touched his hand.

Akihito pulled it out and he was surprised when he saw the handcuffs with black fur in his hands. Asami looked amusingly at the face of Akihito when he noticed what they were for, however he didn't expect when the blonde grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled it to him. The rosy and small lips kissed the ones of the older man and bit the bottom lip softly.

"I don't think I wanted to be safe" said Akihito whispering closer to the man's mouth. Asami smirked and grabbed Akihito's ass.

"Do me a favor and remind me to say those words when you beg me to stop," he said whispering closer to Akihito's ears, "when your ass is taking me whole until my dick reaches deep inside of you." Asami smirked when he felt the blonde's body shiver.

They looked at each other and they were about to kiss again when a discreet knock on the door pulled them away from each other.

"Asami-san! Aki! We will be going to the park that is closer to the market around here, we'll be back in a few hours!" said the woman. Akihito sighed and opened the door but put some jeans before, his erection was visible and blushed when he noticed Asami's bulge as well.

"It's fine mom, I'll accompany you in case anything happens." Akihito grabbed his phone and put it inside of one of his pockets; he looked back at Asami before opening the door and noticed that the old man looked at him a little annoyed.

"I'll be back in a few hours" said the blonde.

"Don't ditch them" said Asami while smirking, Akihito didn't need to ask, Asami's guards were going to be on standby and probably a driver for them as well.

"Protective idiot" muttered the blonde and Asami just smirked at him.

"Oh my!" said Sayori Takaba, she smiled when the driver of a black Mercedes opened the door for them to get it, his mother smiled and blushed a little at the attention of the handsome driver. Haruo Takaba stared at Akihito with a suspicious gaze; Akihito got nervous and looked at the other way.

"Anata we need to make sure that Asami-san receives our thanks for the special attention" she said while grabbing the arm of his husband that nodded in response.

The driver received the directions where they wanted to go, they went to the local market and grabbed a few things for dinner that Sayori and Akihito were going to make. They walked around for a couple of minutes and Akihito felt that he was being supervised, or simply watched at by Asami's guards. _'He is protective with me but when my parents are involved it gets worse…'_ he smiled unconsciously.

"Stop smiling, I can feel the stares as well. You should tell him that if he wants to keep us safe he should hire someone to stop your mother from buying shoes, she takes an eternity to choose them and we'll starve at the time she is ready." His dad was beside him while his mother was walking in front of them, looking excited at everything. Akihito was a little embarrassed from smiling like that and his father noticing it, but he wasn't surprised on the fact that his father knew that they were being stared at.

He is just that cool and Akihito was proud on learning about photography because of him. "Let's not mention the sales of feminine clothes. We would sleep inside of the store." Both of them smiled at the image of her mother and wife looking excited at every sale inside of the store. They bought a pair of things and groceries for the dinner.

* * *

He fell asleep as soon as Akihito closed the door, he barely took a shower and immediately went to sleep, and he wasn't going to deny that he was surprised that the father's in laws were in his house. He smiled when he noticed that Akihito was surprised at seeing him at the same time, they missed each other and it was pretty obvious. Asami even dreamed about coming home with Akihito waiting for him with his favorite food in the table, and then having a busy night where only their bodies could transmit their feelings for each other. He was surprised when he found a dildo that was on his dark room, and the lots of toilet paper that were closer to a drawer. _'You had some fun yesterday without me…'_ thought Asami about a horny Akihito masturbating.

He doesn't remember waking up for a glass of water until he heard some voices from the kitchen and the TV on the background. He sat and glanced at the watch besides his bed and it was 8 pm. It was strange that he gets to sleep the whole day, but after the jet lag and three weeks away from home and being in meetings, it certainly took a lot of energy.

He put on a black shirt and some jeans; he walked out of his room to find his lover in the kitchen with his mother, and his father watching the sports channel in the living room. _'Strange…'_ he thought. He would have never thought about such presence in his house, his lover was the one who blame, but the problem is that he doesn't dislike the changes in his house because of him.

"Asami-san dinner is ready" smiled the woman when she noticed the soft eyes of Asami looking at his lover, which didn't notice because he wasn't looking at Asami.

"Let me help" said the old man but she refused.

"Aki and I will handle it, but can you call my husband?" she turned and started to put the plates in order to serve the food. Asami went to look for the almost exact replica of his lover, the eyes and the smile were from his mother but the features, hair, and high it was just like his father.

"Takaba-san, dinner is ready and your wife asked us to go sit in the table." Asami was about to walk back to the kitchen when a deep voice stopped him.

"Bodyguards? I wonder how you can handle Akihito" said the man while watching the TV.

"It's for his safety Takaba-san" answered the man behind the couch where the father of his lover was sit.

"I wonder if it is for Akihito's safety or yours?" he said while turning off the TV. "I know you treasure my son Asami and that he treasures you as well, that's why, I hope you can take care of yourself as well. You are part of the family, unless you decide to throw Akihito out." He said while standing in front of Asami, even if he was smaller by a few centimeters his determined gaze made something inside Asami entirely focused on that person, which only just two people can make him be.

Asami felt a huge responsible while staring at the dark brown eyes of the father of his lover and he felt the responsibility that comes when you are in charge of something precious, Akihito it's not a toy for this person, and neither money, it's something much valuable, a son. "It's not on my plans to even consider that an option" he said while not looking away.

"Then please take care of yourself as well, you are Takaba as well. As long you are fine with it." Haruo smiled and rested his hand on the shoulder of Asami. The crime lord looked surprised for a couple of second but he hid it immediately, he nodded and said thanks to the man in front of him.

They walked away from the living room and Akihito was looking excited at all the food that was in the table, to Asami, he was still thinking about the words of the man. _'Family'_ he thought _, 'I have never exactly had one…'_ he was interrupted when Sayori placed a glass of lemonade in front of him.

"It's my special recipe" she smiled when Asami looked at the glass, he took a sip and it was too sweet for his taste, he manages on hiding his discomfort but he frowned slightly.

"Kaa-san you gave him the wrong glass" said Akihito while grabbing his own glass, he didn't even look at Asami and changed it for the one that the he had. Asami took a sip and it was much less sweet, he looked a little relieved when his lover changed it. Asami looked at him and Akihito smiled slightly.

"Wow this looks nice" said Haruo when he sat beside his wife and looked at all the food in the table. There were at least three types of food, wagyu, udon, and umeshu. It was a lot but it was enough for four adults, they ate together while talking about their days and recent events but Asami kept quiet most of the time and offered his opinions when they asked or when he thought it was convenient. They drank sake but none of them got drunk. It was a peaceful dinner with laughs between their conversations.

"Wow I missed your cooking mom" said Akihito with his hand on his stomach, his belly was a little more rounded and Asami smirked when he noticed that the button of his jean was unbuttoned.

"Of course you do, I'm better at cooking than you. You two should go to Osaka once in a while to see us." Sayori smiled and touched her belly as well after eating much than he usually does.

"We'll go someday ka-san," Akihito sighed.

"Asami-san did you like the food?" she asked.

"It was delicious Takaba-san, better than Akihito's" Asami smirked and Akihito looked offended.

"Hey! You actually ask me to cook you breakfast everyday!" said Akihito while putting his glass of water in the table.

"Oh my does he?" asked his mother while blushing a little.

"Ka-san please stop blushing" said Akihito embarrassed while looking away.

"We should go to accommodate our things in the room Sayori", Akihito knew immediately that his father hates to wash dishes so his mother nodded and practically ran away from the kitchen.

Asami and Akihito washed the dishes and cleaned the table, the Takaba's went to accommodate in their room, and they felt tired and decided to go to sleep. It was around midnight when Asami and Akihito went to their bedroom and closed the door.

"I'm tired" said Akihito while sitting on their bed.

"I'm sure you are" Asami took off his own shirt. Akihito looked at him and he couldn't understand why Asami was always looking so handsome even when the old man was tired from jet lag. Asami sat on the bed while checking his phone, there were two missed calls from Kirishima and he didn't even hear them.

"You don't look tired at all" Akihito got closer and put his hands on Asami's naked back. Asami felt surprised when he sensed Akihito's intentions, he turned his head slowly and looked at the kind hazel eyes.

"Well I slept the whole day" Asami said while Akihito was touching his shoulder in concern.

"You look tired even after sleeping for so long," he said but Asami shook his head and placed the phone away from their bed. He turned back and placed his hand on Akihito's hair. He brushed his hand on his cheek and got closer.

"Asami…" said the blonde but he crushed his lips on the older man one's, Asami got closer and sat on the bed again, he grabbed Akihito by his waist and sat him in his lap. He took off the shirt of the blonde and started to kiss the small mouth again, Akihito's hands were on the strong chest of his lover and gripped his neck to raise himself a little; he grabbed with his hand a small amount of dark brown hair and pulled it so the neck of Asami was exposed.

"Did you miss me that much?" asked Asami when he felt the erection of the blonde through the jeans.

"I never said that" breathed Akihito while kissing the strong neck.

"Akihito…" said Asami while licking the ear of the blonde, Akihito shivered at the warm muscle that caressed his ear, then he felt a big hand caressing his erection."Ah…" moaned Akihito while the big hand unbuttoned his jean and touched his erection directly, Asami kissed the neck of the blonde and pinched his nipple.

"Ah… Asami" moaned the blonde, he loves when Asami takes his time kissing him and touching his body. Asami turned them and placed Akihito gently on the bed, his back was pressing against the mattress and he couldn't stop kissing the rosy lips of his lover.

"You taste good" said Asami while kissing the nipples of the blonde. Akihito opened his mouth and moaned when he felt Asami's hand taking off his jeans and boxer while kissing his stomach. Asami wanted to take his time on tasting him so he started on kissing the abdominals of his lover, leaving a trail of kisses directly to his mouth again. They couldn't stop kissing each other, after all, they were apart for three weeks, Asami started to take off his own jeans with one hand but a smaller one stopped him.

"I want…" said Akihito while touching the erection of Asami through his jeans, Asami almost shivered at the small hand caressing him through the fabric of his clothes. Akihito took the silence and the closed eyes of his lover as confirmation to have his way with the older man; the blonde started to taking off the jeans of Asami and made him rest his back against the head board. He placed himself between the strong legs and started kissing the erection through the black tight boxers.

Akihito closed his eyes and started licking the bulge between the legs of his lover and kissing it, he noticed that Asami was dripping pre cum and he grabbed the boxer and pulled it down, Asami decided to take it off completely and Akihito gulped when he saw the big member of his lover dripping and with the tip out almost completely. He looked at the golden eyes and Asami was looking at him with a smirk and with a warm hand on his cheek, Akihito relied on it and kissed it.

Akihito took the hot member and stroke it softly, his hand got wet with the fluids that were coming out, he got closer and licked the hot dick of Asami, it was salty and fairly bitter but to Akihito it was Asami's taste, and it was all what he wanted at that moment.

Akihito noticed the desperation of Asami when he felt his hair was gripped by a warm hand, he got closer and put the tip of the member closer to his lips, he kissed it and put it inside of his mouth. He put the tip inside and gripped his lips a little to please his lover. Asami closed his eyes when he felt the tongue caressing him softly. Akihito congratulated himself when he saw the expression of Asami changing; he took the penis inside of his mouth again and started to take it in slowly. He heard a grunt from his lover and he did it a little faster, his tongue was licking him completely while his throat was tightening around him.

"Akihito…" said Asami while pushing the head of the blonde closer to him, Akihito felt his nose touching the small dark pubic hair of his lover, he tried on keeping the pleasure around the penis of his lover while stroking him at the same time with his hand after letting it go a little. He grabbed the member and pulled it up a little, he started on licking the balls of his lover, taking one inside of his mouth and letting it go slowly.

He did that with the other while stroking Asami at the same time, he decided to go a little more far and licked behind the balls, Akihito almost kissed that place but a tightening on his hair stopped him. Akihito put the dick inside of his mouth while smirking and Asami watching at him with the same playfulness. again until his nose was touching the hairs again; he He tightened his throat around the shaft again and almost made him gag a little. He swallowed while he heard a delicious moan from his lover, those that were almost silent. It didn't take long for Asami to come inside of Akihito's mouth.

He wiped his lips and he noticed that he came inside of his boxer as well, he took it off and was about to go to the bathroom when Asami grabbed his arm and placed him on his lap. He kissed the blonde passionately and Akihito put his hands on the strong manly shoulders.

"How do you want it?" asked Asami a little breathless, he was hard again just like Akihito.

"Just fuck me" said Akihito whispering at his lover, they were sweating and Asami couldn't help but push the blonde so his back was pressing the bed. Asami went down and took the penis of Akihito inside of his mouth, he licked the tip and with a bottle of lube he grabbed from the drawer and coated his fingers with it. He pushed a finger in the entrance of Akihito and felt the warm passage tightening around him, he started with one finger and pressing that sweet spot inside of the slender body. Akihito moaned and his cheeks looked a little red, Asami loves when those lips expressed the pleasure that only he can give him.

"Hurry" said Akihito breathless, he put two fingers inside of his lover and started on scissoring inside of him. "Ah, Asami please hurry" moaned Akihito again. Asami couldn't wait anymore, he placed himself between the legs of his lover and put his member in the entrance of the blonde, Akihito moaned again.

"Put it in" commanded Asami and Akihito obeyed, he grabbed the hot dripping member of his lover and put it inside of his wet hole, he moaned at the intrusion and Asami smirked when he felt his lover tightening little by little.

"Move" said Akihito, Asami started on moving slowly, he knew how to hit that spot of his lover but he waited a little, Akihito knew that he was being teased so he tightened more and made Asami grunt.

Asami grabbed the waist of Akihito and started to move faster, he hit that spot and Akihito trembled while moaning loudly, "Ah Asami! More!" and his lover obeyed, they were moving fast and Akihito was receiving him with alternating his hips with his thrusts.

"Do you like it my Akihito?" asked Asami while breathing a little hard; both of them were lost in the pleasure that only their bodies can give.

"Fuck! Yes Ryuichi" moaned Akihito when Asami started a slow place and not stopping from touching that part of him.

"Yes baby call my name" Asami said whispering in his ear, Akihito trembled and his own penis was dripping a lot of pre cum, he was so close, just a few thrusts and he was going to come.

Asami sensed that his lover was closer so he put his hand on the small waist and another besides the head of his lover, he kissed those lips that moaned his name non-stop, their bodies were melting with each other and they were so close. Asami kissed him while putting his tongue inside of the small mouth. Akihito felt like he was burning and the small moans of his lover weren't helping on trying to hold a little more, he wanted to come so badly.

"Ryu… Ah! I-I'm so close" said Akihito while putting his hands in the wide back of his lover, Asami was closer as well but he lost the control when he felt small nails digging on his back, it was painful but it felt so good, it was more pleasure than pain and he shivered a little at those nails scratching his shoulders.

"Come for me baby" he gave a few hard thrust and emptied himself inside of his lover. He felt the nails in his back digging while Akihito came between their stomachs. A beautiful moan left those lips when he finished and pulled out.

Asami placed himself on his pillow and lay in the bed, he grabbed the body of Akihito and put it on him, and he kissed the sweaty forehead while feeling the hand of Akihito on his chest.

"I didn't miss you though" said Akihito in a sleepy like tone of voice.

"Me neither" said Asami while closing his eyes.

They slept together with no interruptions; however, they forgot that there were more people inside of their house.

* * *

"Anata…" said Sayori looking at the ceiling in the comfortable bed, his husband was besides her looking at the ceiling as well."I don't think I left the TV on" answered his husband.

"They sure missed each other" she said a little embarrassed, the moans of his son were loud and his lover wasn't that much different but they were low in comparison of their son's.

"I guess so…" said Haruo, he tried to distract himself when they were doing it, and luckily there was a TV inside of their room as well."I miss you when you leave on a business trip as well…" said Sayori while looking away; it was good that the room was dark because her husband couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"I miss you when-…" he couldn't finish what he was going to say because her wife straddled him and kissed him on his lips.

"Let's skip that, we are not old to make some noisy as well right?" she started to touch the bulge on his husband pajamas and he smiled, "we are going to give them trauma for sure, you are not the quite type" he grabbed the waist of her wife and kissed her tenderly.

"Well, it's only fair. They had their fun and now it's our turn" she smiled and kissed her husband as well.

* * *

"Hey… you didn't leave the TV on right?" asked Akihito while looking at his lover; his head was resting on the chest of Asami.

"No, I didn't." Asami was looking at the ceiling, he couldn't believe his ears.

"This is awful" Akihito said without blinking.

"Well, you are not the quite type as well."

The only response he got was a hard punch with a pillow and an angry Akihito muttering while walking to the bathroom.

' _Maybe this family isn't so bad…'_

* * *

A/T: I wrote this in a day and I kind of wanted to write some smut, dirty me. Hope you guys have a good day!.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm happy that many people liked this story so here is chapter 2! It's the last one but I wanted to write about Akihito's mother and about her teasing to our favorite couple. There is so much fluff ugh. Enjoy!

* * *

Akihito felt something hard poking against his lower back, he moved slightly to get rid of the warm 'thing' poking him.

"Don't run away" a raspy voice called from behind him. He wasn't going to accept it but he likes Asami's voice when he wakes up. A strong arm grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to a warm muscular body. He was dizzy and barely awake at that time, he felt a pair of soft lips on his neck and a nose smelling his hair.

"Asami…" said Akihito in his raspy voice and as an answer to that Asami guided his hand slowly from the stomach of his lover to his chest. The blonde trembled slightly at the kisses on the back of his neck, he moaned softly. "Is that an invitation?" asked the older man while guiding his hand from the chest of his lover to his groin. Akihito moved his hips a little when he felt a warm hand taking his half-hard member and stroking it slowly. A couple of seconds later the member of the blonde started to drip pre cum, "I'll take it as a yes" said Asami while kissing the cheek of Akihito.

"My parents wake up early," he put his hands behind Asami's neck to pull him into a soft kiss while his lover was looming him, "we need to be quiet" the blonde touched the erection of Asami where the tip was touching his stomach.

"The lube…" said Akihito while his hand was looking for under the pillows. Asami grabbed it and covered his fingers with it; he slid his hand without kissing the soft rosy lips of Akihito. _'His body always draws me in …'_ he touched the soft part of his lover that was loose from the previous night. He slid one finger while his lover moaned in his ear softly; it felt like music to him. "Put it in…" said Akihito between the kisses, their lips were grazing and their eyes were locked with each other.

Asami has never cared for someone else like he does with Akihito; it's as if a part of him was missing until that photographer jumped from a roof while trapping him with those hazel eyes. He can't even control himself when it comes to the soft and masculine body of his lover. He felt Akihito gripping him tightly, and the soft controlled moans were all because of him and for him alone.

Asami kissed the neck of the blonde while moving lazily between the sheets, Akihito had Asami's hips trapped by his long and slender legs and Asami didn't mind at all. Asami had his eyes open while looking at the pink cheeks and half open mouth of Akihito, looking at him with eyes that sometimes he didn't even know could look at someone like he does now.

"Feels good?" asked Asami while grabbing the hand of Akihito and linking their fingers together. Akihito opened his eyes and with a soft sexy smile he said yes, "tell me properly" said Asami without stopping his slow thrusts that hit that spot where his lover lose control. "Yes, it feels good" Akihito smiled and kissed the strong hand of Asami that was connected to his.

That smile and those eyes always make him feel different, and it was a good feeling for him. It was so good that he started to thrust harder while kissing the forehead of Akihito. The blonde gripped the sheet with his other hand and asked for Asami to go faster; it felt so good to when he felt his lover grunting softly and releasing his warm cum inside of him. The stomach of Akihito was drenched with his cum and both of them ended with kissing softly each other.

Asami placed himself beside his lover and grabbed him to put him on his chest. Akihito placed his head in the strong chest and smiled at the faint sweat in Asami's body. It passed around a couple of seconds when he felt something dripping. He started to move and a strong arm held him strongly.

"Where are you going?" asked Asami looking at Akihito a little annoyed.

"The bathroom" he said while putting the sheet that was covering his leg away.

"It's still early," Asami said but couldn't stop his lover from getting out of the bed.

"I need to make breakfast, besides you came inside many times last night you horny idiot." Akihito tried to stop the white liquid from dripping behind him but there was white trail on his thigh already.

"If you walk like that in front of me I won't be responsible for what happens later." Asami smirked when he saw the red cheeks and pouting lips of the blonde.

* * *

"Good morning Aki-chan" said his mother while walking to the kitchen. Her son was with a red apron and a clip to hold his hair from his face.

"G-Good morning mom" Akihito said while serving the amount of food in the different small pots that Asami bought. He wished that the TV was on last night but he doubted when he heard his mother's name said out loud. He blushed with a frown on his face while remembering why he had a hard time at falling asleep. Her mother served herself a glass of water and went to sit on the dining table.

"Good morning Sayori-san" said Asami walking in to the kitchen, he was wearing a white tank top with a pair of pants. He got closer to Akihito while Sayori was sitting behind them in the dining table, she almost chocked with the water when she noticed angry red marks on the back of Asami. There were scratches of nails in the deltoids, and she was very sure that on his ribs were some as well. Also, there were a few bruises on his arms.

"Mom are you ok?" asked Akihito when she was blushing deep red at the sight. "It's nothing darling" she said drinking another gulp of water to calm her embarrassment.

"Good morning Aki, Asami-san." Mrs. Takaba walked in with a light pain on his lower back but no one noticed it.

"You can go sit dad, I'll bring the food in a minute." Akihito said while Asami helped him with the tea.

After some minutes the four people inside of the penthouse sat at the dining room and started to eat their breakfast made especially by Akihito. There was a small dark blue expensive porcelain cup with white rice for each person; the other porcelain plate was a small dark brown bowl with miso soup and small portions of tofu inside. In the middle of the table there were slices of salmon with peper and salt and a piece of lemon and small portion of natto. It was a typical breakfast for them but Akihito felt satisfied when his family was eating it with a happy look on their faces.

"Honey this is so good," Sayori said while picking some vegetables with a piece of salmon.

"You learned from the best," said his dad. "Haruo…" she said with a happy smile, his husband just complimented her.

"I'm the best cooker in the family" he said while putting a hand on his chest. Akihito couldn't help but laugh at the shocked and half angry eyes of her mother, Asami smirked when he heard that she couldn't cook that well.

"Anata, does your back hurt? Let me help you" she said while pressing not that softly in the waist of Haruo.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed when she touched a spot that it was very sore. "Don't worry, you'll get better," she smiled again while drinking the tea. The three men couldn't help but smirk at the behavior of Sayori.

They ate while talking about their jobs and a few things they still wanted from Shinjuku. Everything went well but Haruo took a second to understand the strange looks that her wife gave him. She stayed silent while she listened to the small conversation that Asami and Akihito were having.

"I'll bring you more tea" spoke softly Akihito.

"I'll go," said Asami while grabbing his cup, "don't eat my piece of tamagoyaki" said Asami while looking with narrow eyes at the blonde. "As if I would do that" the blonde smirked while looking at the other side. "Oh I know you do," Asami got up to retrieve more tea. Akihito took that chance to trade his own piece of tamagoyaki that was slightly smaller than the one Asami had.

"I knew it" said Asami, he turned just in time to see Akihito taking the piece of food.

"Tsk," he said and left the piece of food in the plate of Asami, he looked in front of him and their parents were smiling at him. "What?" he asked unknowing about the smiles and knowing eyes of their parents. Asami returned with his cup with tea and sat besides Akihito.

Sayori looked at her husband. _"I want to tease them"_ she gazed at him with knowing eyes.

" _Don't you dare, they'll get all awkward"_ her husband thought while watching the eyes of her wife.

"Akihito is very lively don't you think, Asami-san?" she smiled with her chin on her hand.

"Yes he is Sayori-san, almost most of the time." Asami smirked while drinking the tea.

"And he is very loud as well; I had problems to fall asleep last night." She said and Akihito choked with his own cup of tea. Asami closed his eyes while smirking and patting the leg of Akihito softly with his hand.

"Mom!" exclaimed Akihito with his cheeks and ears all red.

"You know, you can keep that up with kids around the house. Sometimes, it's even more exciting." Mrs. Takaba said while looking at Asami whose eyes bore a shocked expression, he almost chokes with his own drink so he instead put a handkerchief on his mouth.

"Oh I still remember when Akihito was in high school, he entered the house and we were very very busy in the kitchen. He our voices from the entrance and he thought we were fighting because you had your hand on my nec-"she started but his own husband stopped her from saying more.

"I think that is something that they shouldn't know yet, Sayori." Haruo noticed that Akihito had his ears and cheeks all red, and with his mouth wide open gaping like a fish while Asami was laughing softly at the expression of the blonde.

"Oh we fight sometimes" said Asami with the most composed tone of voice he could manage, but Sayori couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Actually everything is a good memory as long you enjoyed it, for example, we made Aki while there were fireworks." She smiled while remembering that night in the beach.

"Oh that was a cute yukata you wore that time, it was purple and had a cute yellow ribbon on the back." Haruo said while smiling as if it was a very hot memory.

"Oh you remember so well, I bet you don't remember where we were at that time."She smiled closely at him and he got a little embarrassed when he felt the hands of her wife on his leg.

"It wasn't my fault that it was a private beach, besides, there was no one around and the sand got stuck on my legs and in my as-" the voice of Akihito stopped them.

"Mother, Father, you two will wash the dishes while I make an appointment with a psychiatrist." Akihito put his face on his hands and shook his head while trying to ignore the laughs of their parents and even Asami's.

"Stop laughing Asami!" he said with his face all red.

"It's a funny coincidence that you like fireworks as well Akihito" said Asami while patting the head of Akihito.

"Asami-san" said Haruo, his son didn't deserve all the teasing. "You should treat those, if our grandson looks at them he will get worried." Haruo said while signaling on his own body the parts of where the angry red scratches were.

"I'll cover them" said Asami while evading the topic of children. He looked away because he felt the two pair of eyes looking at him expecting for an answer.

"Asami-san you are very handsome, I know Aki would make a good mother and wife." Sayori said while seeing the surprised expression of Asami and the mention of a wedding and children. However, none of the Takaba's was expecting the next answer of Asami.

"I know he would," said Asami while looking again at the red cheeks of Akihito. "He is much better at everything than any other wife could, with your respect Takaba-san. And I'm sure that he would be a good father as well, with me of course." Asami said looking at Akihito's eyes and the blonde unconsciously smiled nervously while the married couple looked at him with admiration.

"Well, I tried to tease Asami-san so I could save you from your mother's teasing son. But this man doesn't help at all." Haruo said while raising the cup of tea to his lips and bowing slightly at Asami.

"I'm honored." Asami said while lifting his own dishes.

"Well, if that wasn't a love confession then I don't know what it was." Sayori said while lifting her plates as well.

"Oh my god…" Akihito said while looking at the piece of tamagoyaki that Asami put on his plate before leaving. "Dad, I'm screwed." Akihito said while eating the piece of food.

"Yes you are son, but I've never felt happier since I met your mother and realized that there was no turning back." Haruo lifted his plates and went to the kitchen to talk with his wife and Asami.

"Well, I guess I'm happier since I met the bastard." Akihito muttered to himself. He didn't realize that Asami listened to him, the crimelord smiled and got closer to the chair where Akihito was. Asami grabbed the chin of Akihito and lifted it to meet his lips.

"Me too" said Asami leaving a blushing Akihito in the table.

* * *

"Thank you for everything Asami-san" said Haruo patting the shoulder of Asami. The crime lord bowed a little more than the usual and Mrs. Takaba noticed it. "Please take care of my son" he said while Akihito and his wife were still inside of the apartment.

"Yes I will" said Asami, "we will visit you soon", Asami said nodding and he was surprised that for a second he felt foreign arms surrounding him. They weren't Akihito's and they weren't of a woman.

"Please take care of yourself as well, you are part of my family and you are my son as well." Haruo patted strongly the back of Asami and the crime lord noticed that he had determined eyes just like Akihito's. "Yes father" said Asami bowing again and he failed to see the watering eyes of Mrs. Takaba.

"Sayori! Asami san's driver is waiting for us!" he yelled and her wife walked to the entry while muttering angry at his husband. "I don't see my son for months and you get all anxious for leaving!" she said while looking at her husband.

"Thank you for everything Asami-san," she got closer to Asami and he bent so she could reach his cheek. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and her other hand touched his face, "Take care my handsome son" she smiled and closed the door of the apartment.

Asami stood there for a second watching the closed door, he turned and noticed that Akihito was looking at him curious.

"Are you ok?" asked the blonde that was face to face to him.

"Yes, why do you ask?" said Asami while putting a hand on the blonde's waist and pulling him closer to his own body.

"I'm jealous" said Akihito while putting a hand on the strong chest, "you only looked at me with those eyes but I guess my parents are special as well" said Akihito hugging Asami's body and smiling softly.

"Well you father is handsome" said Asami as a joke, the parents of Akihito looked very young and as if the years never showed on their faces. He received a punch on his stomach and it was very strong, he lifted Akihito and throws him on his shoulders.

"Hey! Let me go!" yelled Akihito while punching the back of Asami.

"I need to teach you some manner Akihito" Asami slapped the ass of Akihito and closed the door.

* * *

A/T: Thank you for reading! (Sorry for the grammar)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I had the half of this chapter written like one month ago, and I finished the other part around five days ago. I like seeing Asami or Akihito getting sick and then getting all kind of affection from the other. So, this is basically fluff with a little of smut. Enjoy!

* * *

 **I Never Miss You**

"Hey Aki-chan," said his coworker, "you… you look like tired." He looked at the woman who pressed a hand on his shoulder; he raised his head to see the girl and noticed that she was frowning at him.

"What?" he asked, "well these past few days I've been in a stake out, do you think I will look nice and fresh after hiding in an old cold building?" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, but he still tried to give her his usual smile, even if it seemed forced.

"Well, you certainly can look better. You should go home." She said and Akihito shook his head. He took his camera again, the one that is resting against his chest and started to prepare for the photo shoot.

"I can't, I need to do this photo shoot and then I'll go write a report, and then I can rest." He regretted at shaking his head like that, it made him dizzy and a throbbing pain from his temple made itself present. He felt as if suddenly his body was getting weaker, and immediately regretted what he had for breakfast. _'I shouldn't have eaten so little, it's really taking a toll on my body.'_ He thought briefly when the pain on his head started to increase.

"Aki-chan I'm serious," she said and noticed that Akihito started to tumble on his feet. "Hey Aki-" her words were cut by the blonde who collapsed almost on top of her and she almost fell with the sudden weight on her body. "Akihito!"

* * *

It was one of those days when he needed to work earlier than any other day, it was mostly because it was the end of the month and the papers according to accounting were demanding his attention. It didn't bother him to check that certain part of the documents, however, it was tedious to see the endless list of accounts that he needed to check. Of course, Kirishima can do it by his own but he needed to do it, because he is above all the CEO of Sion and it's his responsibility.

"Kirishima," he said and the assistant that was sitting in front of him rose up his head from the documents he was currently reading, "These ones are already signed." He said and passed them to the secretary.

Asami placed the documents on the desk and the phone that was resting on it started to vibrate, he checked the number and a smirk were placed in his mouth.

"What a surprise" he said, remembering that Akihito hadn't even bothered to call him these two days, and he wasn't going to say anything. He was definitely not sulking. He sounded playful but with a certain hint of anger in his voice.

" _Asami-san?"_ a woman's voice answered. He arched an eyebrow and stared at Kirishima who didn't seem to notice the slight confusion in Asami's eyes.

"Yes?" he asked in a much serious voice. This time, Kirishima lifted up his face and stared at his boss.

" _My name is Takarai Rihito,"_ she said, _"I'm a nurse from the TNT hospital. Are you a familiar with the man Takaba Akihito?"_

It was one of those moments when Asami literally felt that his heart stopped for a few seconds, and it didn't go unnoticed by Kirishima who saw the worried expression in his boss's face. _'Akihito'_ , he thought immediately and he tried, and really did, to remain calm and composed when he heard the name of the hospital.

"I live with him, what happened?" he asked while standing up and grabbing his coat. He threw a look at Kirishima who nodded in understanding and placed the laptop in the desk.

" _Asami-san, Takaba-san suddenly collapsed and it's now resting here in the hospital. He was apparently in a photo shoot and one of the staff there brought him here."_ She said and Asami was already in the elevator with Kirishima who was calling for someone to take a car and wait for them at the entrance.

"I'm heading there right now," he said with the same business voice but Kirishima noticed a slight tenseness in his boss's voice. After a few moments the call ended and he placed his hand while rubbing his eyes, he sighed tiredly. Kirishima noticed and heard the conversation through the phone, it was unnecessary that he needed to press the pedal to go faster.

"Is he alright sir?" asked Kirishima watching the retro visor.

"He passed out," he said and tried to not grab for the cigarette inside of his jacket, "he was dehydrated and tired, perhaps a flu with a mix of those conditions."

"We'll get there in a few moments sir," he said and pressed the pedal even faster, it was a given that for a small moment there wasn't that much traffic.

* * *

"Asami-san?" she asked looking at the serious man in a black suit with a dark coat, it was impossible for her not to blush at the sight of the two men looking at her seriously. She suddenly remembered that she went silent after the question that they asked her.

"O-Oh, he is right here." She said and opened the door to the room where Akihito was sitting on the bed with a bottle of water on his hands. He was laughing with a woman, she had short brown hair and looked younger than Akihito. He only stared at the blonde and suppressed a sigh of relief at seeing him alright. _'Here you are worrying me like that'_ he thought briefly.

However, Kirishima was already asking the nurse about the payment and the medication that might be required. Asami on the other hand, was looking at the blonde who froze at seeing him

"Hey," said Akihito looking at a very displeased Asami, he grabbed the white tissue and cleaned his nose a little. Asami only stared at him and walked closer to where he was, he didn't even look at the woman beside him. "I never thought they would call you," he said looking at Asami and he only arched an eyebrow at the statement. _'Of course they would call me.'_

"How do you feel?" asked Asami looking at him with an analyzing gaze, Akihito looked at him with red eyes and nodded. "I'm feeling better; I guess I just needed some water." He said jokingly and looked at the girl who was looking at Asami in a daze. The other man didn't even bother to look at her and only stared at Akihito.

"Oh," Akihito said with groggy voice, "sorry I forgot to introduce you to my friend. She is Azusa Yuuya. And he is Asami Ryuichi." She stood up nervously and bowed while blushing. "N-Nice to meet you Asami-san." She gulped and sat again, _'He is The Asami Ryuichi?'_ she thought while seeing the man up close.

Asami looked at her and she froze at the hard gaze, however he made a polite nod and turned to look at Akihito. "We are going now," said Asami and grabbed Akihito's camera bag.

"Hey wait," he said looking at the woman beside him. "She brought me here." He said and he could almost see Asami rolling his eyes. "We will take you to your home." Akihito said and she nodded enthusiastically. "That would be nice Aki-chan. Thank you Asami-san." She said while blushing and looking at Asami whose eyes were solely focused on Akihito.

"Can you walk properly?" asked Asami looking at him frowning a little while standing up.

"Yes, my body hurts a little, that's all." He said and started to walk to the door with Asami beside him.

"Wait," said Asami and took off his coat leaving him only a suit and a scarf.

"What? No, I don't need it. I have one already." Akihito blushed and tried to stop Asami who already has taken off his coat.

"It's not warm enough," he said and practically forced a blushing Akihito put on another coat. They walked out of the room with Kirishima and Azusa, they failed to see when Asami grabbed Akihito's chin and examined his face briefly before letting him go. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked.

"I already said I'm fine, stop being such a worry wrath." He said and tried to walk beside Asami.

"You can grab my arm if you want," he said and enjoyed those hazel eyes looking at him with anger. "Don't worry, I'm not that weak." He said and Asami smirked, leaving a blushing Azusa in front of them seeing the smile on Asami's face.

* * *

"Oh Aki-chan is so cute," she said while remembering that Akihito couldn't even walk ten steps without stumbling because of the weakness in his body. She smiled and got more interested in Asami who helped Akihito while placing his arm around the waist and sometimes lowering his hand even more. She thought that they were good friends. "And you are very attentive with your friend Asami-san."

Asami only hummed in response and looked at the window; it was a relief that her house was closer to the hospital and far from the penthouse. She was staring at him with curiosity; however, she wasn't aware of the other set of eyes that looked at her with annoyance and probably jealousy.

It made Asami look at his side when Akihito got closer to him, above having his nose and cheeks red, he noticed that Akihito was looking strange. He turned to look at him properly and noticed a warm hand touching his knee; he smirked when he noticed that his eyes were looking at the person in front of their seat.

"Is there something wrong Azusa-san?" asked Asami and Akihito whipped his head to see him in surprise. He tried to suppress the smirk growing on his lips.

"U-Uh no, there is nothing wrong Asami-san." She said nervously, probably he noticed that she was watching at him and probably undressing him with her gaze.

"Are you sure?" he insisted and felt the hand on his knee tighten.

"W-Well, I was wondering about something," she said and lowered her gaze to her lap.

"And what is it?" asked Asami in a much softer voice. He could literally feel the daggers being thrown at him from Akihito's gaze.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to exchange numbers with me." She said and released a shaky breath; her cheeks were red and couldn't lift up her gaze from her lap.

It was amusing at how everything turned beyond that point, because Asami was about to answer when a sudden attack of coughing from Akihito's throat interrupted him from his teasing plan, he tried not to chuckle at the sight of Akihito glaring angrily at him and he didn't even bother to see the woman who did a small pout at the interruption.

It was entertaining the few seconds but the coughing didn't stop, Asami pressed a hand on Akihito's back for support and noticed that he wasn't stopping and it even made him appear as if he was getting out of air.

"Akihito," he said worried, "Akihito take a deep breath."

After a few more seconds the coughing stopped and Akihito had his eyes teary, he looked at Asami who had already ordered to Kirishima to stop the car.

"Are you alright? Do you want to go back to the hospital?" he asked looking at Akihito which fever was getting high again, however, the blonde shook his head and pulled the mask from his mouth.

"Let's just hurry to go home." He said and Asami ordered to Kirishima to go straight to the penthouse.

"My assistant will take you to your home Azusa-san. I apologize but it would be appropriate for us to go home first." Asami said while giving his own red scarf and placed it on Akihito's hands.

"Oh I understand, please don't worry about me. Actually, we are very close from my home. You can leave me here." She insisted and Asami nodded, he told Kirishima to stop the car in a nearby area where her house is.

Before leaving the car, she stopped and stared at Asami. "Here is my business card, it would be an honor for me to meet with you again Asami-san. Aki-chan I hope you get better." He smiled at both men and exited the car. The car started again and Asami grabbed Akihito's head and placed it on his shoulder.

"Really, was it totally necessary to start a coughing attack like that? Does it bothers you to see people flirting with me?" He smirked when he felt a punch landing on his stomach, it wasn't hard that it could hurt but the small pain was there, he smirked at the blonde who glared at him with red cheeks and the white mask covering his mouth.

"It didn't bother me, you were doing it on purpose." He said trying to make his point clear. "Besides, I didn't exactly pretend the coughing, I felt as if I was about to asphyxiate myself."

Asami looked at him seriously and the smirk disappeared, "are you sure you don't want to go back?" he asked again and this time Akihito smirked.

"Just say that I worried you sick when I couldn't even breath a few minutes ago," he said while fixing the coat Asami gave him and rearranging the scarf on his neck, "I'm alright, I just want to go home and sleep." He said and Asami stared at his eyes for any sign of lying.

Akihito stared at Asami's eyes who seemed fixated on seeing if he was lying, however, he smirked and placed a hand on Asami's face. "Stop glaring at me, if you get too close I'll pass you the germs."

Asami made a small smile and stroked the blonde hair, Akihito's head was resting on his shoulders. It was reassuring to have such warmth beside him, it made him feel at easy. The unique scent of Asami and his cologne lingered on his coat and scarf, it was enough to make Akihito sleep for a couple of seconds before reaching the penthouse.

* * *

"I said no," Akihito said standing in the bathroom floor.

"You have no option," the man who was kneeling in front of him said.

"Everybody has an option Asami," he crossed his arms in front of his chest and coughed a little but with his chin raised high.

"You don't have one in this case, now, strip." He started fumbling with the button of Akihito's jeans and pulled them down.

"I can do this on my own," he said stopping Asami by placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not like I'm unable to move my body."

"That's not the case, the nurse said you passed out and that you were too weak to even lift a cup of water. I don't want to see your head split because you fell down because you were trying to take a bath." He said getting up and grabbing Akihito's shirt and placing it in a table closer to the shower.

"I'm dirty, haven't take a shower in like three days." He said when Asami started to reach for his black boxers. He placed a hand on Asami's hand that was about to take off his boxer.

"That's disgusting," he said taking off the dirty boxers, "but I think that's the price you have to pay for a good scoop, is part of your job and you are very good at it."

Asami failed to see the blushing that crept in Akihito's cheeks and started to place the dirty clothes in a small table so they won't get wet. Asami turned and noticed that Akihito was standing naked in front of him, it was a struggle, and above all, it was the person he longs to touch every day and not doing it was already one of the hardest things to do. After being together for some time, it still made him feel as if Akihito was the sexiest person for him. Of course, no one can know that but himself.

"You can take a picture, it last longer." Akihito said with his cheeks all read and crossing his arms on his chest. He was embarrassed and Asami couldn't comprehend how someone that has seen him naked many more times than they can remember, he still felt shy.

"I already have one," he said smirking and Akihito looked at him surprised. He was about to say something to Asami when he felt strong arms surrounding his waist.

"Sit." He said and pushed Akihito to the small bank where he can wash Akihito's body.

Akihito sat and stared at Asami who in a blink of an eye was naked, Akihito stared at him warily and narrowed his eyes when Asami sat behind him.

"I'll just help you bath but, if you want for something to happen then I can take care of that." He said placing a kiss in the back of Akihito's neck, the blonde trembled and placed his hand where Asami's lips touched his heated skin.

"Stop it," he muttered and Asami smirked.

Akihito couldn't deny that he was expecting such a treatment from Asami, it has happened before but he wasn't this attentive, he wondered how can a photographer like him be spoiled by someone like Asami. He felt out of place sometimes but there wasn't a time when Asami never assured him that he didn't care about what people might say, their relationship has remained a secret but it still made him happy that after all this time they were still together.

"Is it too cold?" asked Asami and Akihito shook his head.

"It feels nice," he responded and Asami stayed silent. It felt amazing to have someone wash his body, and it gave him confidence to share with Asami these moments, he was dirty and stinky but it didn't matter to him.

"I'll just wash your body, is better if you just eat something and go to bed." He said while rubbing the sponge in Akihito's back and in his arms. He made Akihito turn his body and he proceeded to rub the sponge against his neck and chest.

"Yeah I think that's better," he said closing his eyes and letting Asami wash him. He might have closed his eyes and felt too tired to actually reprimand Asami for the touches here and there. Suddenly it wasn't the sponge touching him, but big and strong hands were massaging his body with the shower lotion that smelled like a mix of citrus, it smelled like Asami and Akihito closed his eyes when they touched his chest tenderly and washed his legs that were separated letting Asami sitting between his legs.

Akihito sighed at the hands that caressed his lower abdomen and barely touched his limp penis, the hands were warm and they didn't touch at him with any other intention. Akihito knew enough that there was no interest from Asami to touch him when he was sick and weak, even if they both enjoyed their own game, this situation was only an intimate act of Asami's priority at him.

"It's done," said Asami breaking him from his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel a small pang of disappointment when Asami didn't touch him beyond just giving him a bath, but he smirked when he noticed that certain part of his lover's body was half hard. He smirked and let the water flow from his skin, Asami reached for a towel and placed it around Akihito's waist.

"I'll wash myself," he said placing another towel on Akihito's head. "I'll be in the bedroom in a few minutes." Akihito nodded and walked to the room.

Asami silently congratulated himself at his self-control by not jumping at Akihito, but still, it wasn't in his plans to touch his lover when he was sick. He sighed and closed the door of the bathroom.

* * *

"Don't fall asleep," said Asami seeing that Akihito had already dressed himself with dark blue sweat pants and a grey shirt with long sleeves. He watched at the blonde who was resting on their bed and opened his eyes slowly at the voice.

"You need to eat first and take your medicine, you have a high fever and the cough from earlier might develop into something worse. I made soup before you took a shower." He said while dressing himself with grey sweat pants and a white shirt.

"You made it?" he asked looking at Asami who walked towards him and placed a hand on Akihito's forehead.

"Your fever is down a little," he said and walked towards the door. "You should take it in the living room, after that you can take a nap."

Akihito sat on the bed and obliged himself to stand up, he walked towards the kitchen with tired steps but at least his fever wasn't making him feel worse. He walked with a smile on his face, Asami only cooked in special occasions and even if he wasn't a professional chef, Akihito knew that he had his own touch when he cooks. Of course he can't say that to Asami, because it will only make him more arrogant.

He sat on the chair and looked at the soup that was placed in front of him, sadly, he couldn't smell any kind of scent from the food but he still pressed his hands together and gave thanks for the food.

"Itadakimasu!" he said and brought the spoon to his mouth, it was far better than Akihito expected and he opened his eyes to see Asami serving himself a cup of tea.

"It's quite nice," said Akihito and noticed that Asami stared at him with interest.

"I thought you weren't going to like it," he said taking a seat in front of Akihito, "I hated it when I was younger."

"Your mother cooked it for you?" he asked interested, _'it's the first time I'm hearing something like this'._

"No, one of the cookers in my house did it when I got sick, and I asked for the name so I wouldn't eat it but it by accident, it made me feel better after eating it though." He said sipping at the tea and looking at Akihito who didn't stop eating the soup.

"I bet it brought good memories, "Akihito said and noticed how Asami's eyes stared at him silently. " I guess", said Asami.

After a couple of minutes and placing Akihito's empty plate on the sink they went to the bedroom, it felt nice to be in the penthouse where he wasn't freezing his ass just like a few days ago, instead, he just felt relaxed. He went to brush his teeth and went to the bedroom where Asami was taking a phone call while looking at the view of the city through the windows.

Akihito sat on the bed and rested his head against a pillow, his stomach was full and he felt heavily sleepy. He heard Asami finishing his call and he turned to see him walking towards the bed.

"What time will you be back?" he asked seeing Asami typing with his phone.

"I'll stay," he said not looking at Akihito.

"But it's two in the afternoon," he said looking at Asami who placed the phone on the night stand. "And it's the end of the month, you are busier than ever."

"Indeed but Kirishima can handle it, and I'll be working from here, besides Suoh is in the office so they can work faster." Asami walked to the windows and grabbed the curtains, he pulled them to cover the daylight that illuminated the room. It wasn't a sunny day, it was the perfect weather to stay at home and take a cup of tea while watching TV shows the whole day. Akihito felt at ease and happy knowing that Asami would stay with him, not because he might need him but because they were together and not for recovering after four hours of sex. He blushed at the thought of simply staying in home together and the fact that he was the spoiled one it only made it more interesting.

"You should give them a raise," he says and turns to the other side so Asami could not see him.

"They have a very good salary," he says and sits on the bed, "and where is the fun at being the boss and not doing what I want?"

"You are a bastard then," he says and notices that Asami places a pillow on his head covering his face.

"Just go to sleep brat."

"Asami…" mutters Akihito not facing Asami.

"What?" he asks while resting his head on the pillow as well and pressing Akihito's body closer to him.

"You'll get sick if you sleep with me," he says and Asami chuckles, which makes Akihito close his eyes at the vibration closer to his ear.

"I expect for you to take care of me then," he says and Akihito punches him softly on his chest, "and some quality attention from my personal nurse." He says pressing his hand on Akihito's ass.

"You are such a pervert," he mutters and closes his eyes, "I don't even understand how you are not jumping on my ass right now."

"I don't want you to pass out during sex while you are sick," he says and smirks evilly, "only when you scream that you love my cock deep inside you, then, you can pass out."

Asami chuckles and Akihito glares at him with embarrassment on his face, he mutters something that Asami can't hear and reaches for the blanket to cover their bodies.

"Thank you," says Akihito in a soft voice which only earns a stroke on his head as a response, Asami closes his eyes and continues on passing his fingers through the soft hair. It takes small seconds so he can hear the deep breaths from the man lying on his chest, he watches him and can't comprehend how he has come up to this.

Asami lays beside Akihito and covers him again when the blanket slides off from the blonde's body, Asami wasn't intending on working at least for a few hours, it was a good chance to take a nap and indulge himself a little.

Asami remembered the words from Kirishima, who told him what the nurse said when he asked for the diagnostic.

" _It's a normal flu with some dehydration, however, I noticed some signs of fatigue in his body so that's why he will be feeling sick. Also, he has a flu and it might get worse if he doesn't take any medication. I suggest he doesn't work for a week so his body can take a well-deserved rest, also, if he continued like this for a few days more he could have even some problems with his lungs. Make sure he isn't overworking himself or his stress levels might cause some problems."_

"You are such a brat," Asami says while stroking the blonde hair, "don't worry me like that."

* * *

"Asami…" He muttered sleepy while getting closer to the warm body beside him.

"What?" says Asami with a groggy voice. He opens his eyes and glances at Akihito who is grasping tightly at his waist. "Akihito?" he asked again when there was no response from the man.

"I want to puke," he said suddenly and rushed as fast as his weak body could to the bathroom. Asami sat on the bed quickly and walked behind Akihito who was covering his mouth.

He felt uncomfortable at seeing Akihito laying on the bathroom floor and immediately knelt beside him to rub his back, even listening the sound of Akihito coughing like that was highly unpleasant for him.

"Akihito I'll call my personal physician," he said while standing up and walking out of the bathroom until Akihito's hand stopped him.

"Don't," he said while flushing the water, "I only had a bad dream that's all." He said and whipped his mouth. He stood up and reached for his toothbrush.

"I don't think that was the problem," he says again and starts searching for the contact.

"Actually, I feel much better after throwing up. I'm sorry, the soup wasn't that good." He says and looks a little guilty at Asami who smirked at the statement.

"I told you it wasn't good but it will help you get better, perhaps you drank too much and your stomach didn't process it well. If you feel something else then I'll call him." He said again and Akihito shook his head.

"I just want to sleep," he says while spitting the paste from his mouth and rinsing it with water. He places the toothbrush on the small compartment and walks to the bed, he rests his head on the pillow and covers his body while leaving the space for Asami to lay beside him. Akihito opened his eyes and stared an Asami who wasn't beside him and blushed at seeing him standing from the other side of the bed staring at Akihito.

"Fine, it's not like I want to sleep with you." He said and turned so Akihito couldn't see him blush.

"Really? You seemed to be waiting for me to lay beside you." He says while walking to his side of the bed and lying beside the blonde who refused to see him.

"I wasn't," he says and moves away a little from the other man.

Asami smirks and shuffles closer to Akihito, he places a hand on the narrow waist underneath the covers and kisses the back of Akihito's neck. He kisses it again and smells the hair of Akihito while his hand sneaked under the shirt and stroked Akihito's small abdominals.

"What about now?" he asks in Akihito's ear and he notices that he blushes at the strokes on his navel.

"Attacking me while I'm sick? You are such a pervert old man," he says and listens Asami chuckle deeply, it's a sound that Akihito has come to enjoy with the pass of time or most likely, accept that he loves the sound of it.

"You are more of a pervert than me, you are sick and still you respond to me." He says when Asami's hand goes under the sweat pants on Akihito's crotch a squeezes softly at the erection Akihito had, he moans lowly at the warm hand. "I'll take of this for you."

It didn't take more than a few seconds for Akihito to feel Asami's hand on his penis, who stroked him with expertly technique, knowing more than anyone how he enjoyed to be touched. He moaned when Asami still laid behind him and stroked him softly and sensually, pinching at his nipple with enough force for him to feel an intense sexual pleasure.

"Ah… no," he says when he feels the hand on his penis squeezing the head and smearing the pre cum through the tip. "What did you say?" asks Asami as he stops kissing the neck of Akihito, he turns his lover's head and looks at him in the eyes. "No what?" he asks and kisses Akihito on the lips, lingering his lips without deepening the kiss and just enjoying the warm rosy ones against his.

"Ah…. Asami," Akihito moans when Asami turns him so he is lying on his back while kissing him on the lips. Akihito shivers when Asami stars lifting up slightly the shirt so he can kiss Akihito's nipples and leaving a trail with his fingers until they reach his penis who is painfully hard inside of his pants.

"Come on, stop teasing." He says breathless and kisses Asami who is watching at him intensely. Asami shakes his head and kisses his neck, "I'll let you come and then you can sleep better." He says and licks his fingers that were wet with Akihito's pre cum.

"Idiot," he mutters at seeing the hot sight of Asami licking his own fingers with his fluids, Akihito gulps and sees how Asami pulls down Akihito's pants just to leave his penis uncovered, he trembles when he lowers his boxers and the air hits his heated skin.

"You are so cute Akihito," he says while kissing the stomach of his lover and listens to him moan.

"Ah! A-Asami…!" he says when he feels Asami's mouth on his dick, he places a hand covering his mouth and shivers when he feels a hot tongue licking at the head. He closes his eyes and moans again when he feels Asami's hand moving up and down through his length, _'Ah I'm not going to last.'_ He thinks when he feels the breath of Asami closer to his penis.

It doesn't take too much of teasing until he feels a hot mouth covering his dick and he moans out loud, it felt incredible warm inside of Asami's mouth that almost makes him cum just with the feeling of being inside of Asami's mouth.

Asami starts licking with his tongue at the head and then going down to lick until the base, he can feel Akihito's black short hair tickling on his chin and the moans that reaches to his ears are more than enough for him to keep going. It takes him by surprise when Akihito pushes inside of Asami's mouth and he grabs the narrow waist to keep it from moving, which earns a small moan of displeasure, or probably the contrary because of the salty liquid that smeared on his tongue when he takes in more of Akihito's length inside of his mouth.

"Ah…, please Asami…, I need to cum…" he says while placing his hand to cover his eyes. He is blushing and it seems that every time he is about to cum Asami always looks at his face, so he covers it because it only earns him more thrusts or in this case, the movement of Asami's hand and tongue around his penis is getting more pleasurable.

"Do it," says Asami and immediately takes in Akihito's penis inside of his mouth again, and this time he listens at the sensual loud moan that comes from the blonde's mouth when he tightens his throat against Akihito's dick and the only warning he gets before he cum is the hand that tightness around his hand that is grabbing his hair.

"Ah! Ah…, Asami…" he says while still coming inside of Asami's mouth who tries to drink all the fluit that comes from Akihito. He smirks and a drop of cum slips past his lips, who earns him a dark red blush from his lover.

"You…" says Akihito looking at Asami who is sitting with a hard erection restraining against his own pants.

"I'll take care of it, just go to sleep." He says and kisses Akihito on the lips.

"Asami…" he says and the old man smirks when he sees the closed eyes of the blonde.

"I'll be here in a few minutes." He says and goes to the bathroom.

Akihito wakes up feeling much better than before, it was very convenient to know that an amazing blowjob from Asami was actually his own medicine against the flu. He didn't feel tired but he did feel thirsty. He moves a little and opens his eyes, he notices an Asami who is with his laptop on his lap while working, or so Akihito suspects.

"Working?" asks Akihito, ' _as if it weren't that obvious.'_

He shuffles around until he turns to look at Asami, in return a hand in stroking his head and touches his front head. "You don't have fever," he says and looks at Akihito who stares at him with embarrassment. Akihito sits on the bed and stretches his arms, he looks beside Asami and shuffles a little closer to him. He moves closer and his hand touches a piece of paper.

"What is this?" he asks and notices is the business card that Azusa gave him.

"Azusa's business card," he says uninterested and continues on typing on his laptop.

"I didn't notice," he says with sarcasm, "why do you have it?" he asks again and stares at Asami who is looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

"You needed to send some photos to your boss, and I asked for your friend to give me the contact." He said and Akihito's eyes were comically open.

"Why didn't you ask Kirishima to do it?!" he says and takes Asami's laptop from his side, but he is stopped by him.

"Because it's twelve in the morning and I don't need him to give me your boss's email, I can do that myself." He says and unplugs the memory drive from his laptop.

"Even so, how did you know which pictures I was supposed to send?" he asks and sees how Asami is already turning off his computer.

"I asked him which ones, and I did. There was a carpet that had all your stake out photos in it." He said and closed the laptop, he placed it on the nightstand and turned to pin Akihito to the bed.

"Stop asking questions," he says and kisses Akihito on the lips, "how do you feel?"

Akihito tries to refute but Asami's lips are on his without letting him respond. "I-I feel better, my head doesn't hurt anymore at least." He says and Asami nods at him, "fine." They kissed slowly for a few more seconds and Akihito taps his arm, "Thank you Asami," he says.

"You owe me," he responds and Akihito rolls his eyes.

"Whatever bastard."

* * *

Five days later…

"Hey Takaba, that were some good photos you take." His editor says and Akihito looks at him with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you chief," he nods, "it's good that I managed to take them from that angle."

"Yes indeed," he says and searches through the computer, "but you friend, Kirishima if I remember correctly, told me that you have too many pictures and sent me a lot. It was pretty late so I guess he must have been more sleepy than awake."

"What? Kirishima you said?" he asks and wondered if Asami lied when he said that he was the one who sent them.

"Yes, he was probably feeling funny when he sent me this one though." His boss placed a hand on his mouth to try to stop laughing when he saw the look on Akihito's face.

The photo was of Akihito in the living room with his own laptop on his lap, and he had his camera pointing at his face trying to take a selfie but, the embarrassing part of all was that Akihito had a shirt with a unicorn and flowers that he knew only his mother and Asami has seen. It didn't help at all that he was using a mascara for his skin which was color black and his hair with a tiny ponytail on the crown. The shirt was a gif that he only intended to use in cold days to stay at home however, he didn't expect that the bastard called Asami had that photo on his laptop.

"I guess he sent it by mistake, but don't worry, I'll delete it." His editor said while wiping the tears from his face because of laughing, above all, Akihito was red as a tomato and it was already embarrassing that his boss has seen it like that. "Your friend is very considerate though, he made a huge effort after I told him how to send me the photos and even asked him to edit them a little. You should give him some credit."

"I-I have to go," he said and exited the room. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and texted Asami with an incredible speed.

* * *

"' _You owe me' my ass! You are such a bastard! I'll get you back on this one and don't even think on telling my mother! Perverted and stupid old man!"_

Asami chuckled lowly at the message that popped up on his phone screen, it was going to be a long day for him and that message only made him look forward for tonight's dinner.

* * *

A/T: I received a heartbreaking news two days ago, my cat of ten months has HIV and leukemia. I feel absolutely terrible about this, however, I learned to accept that I'll love her with all my heart until her need to pass away. Her name is Muffin, and she is sleeping on my head right now. She is the cutest and kindest cat I've ever met, she is my angel. This is hard so please have a little patience with the Pets story, I don't think I'll take too much time to write it but if my cat's condition gets worse than I might take some time. I hope I don't have to though so it will be updated in the first week of July probably.

I hope you guys have a good day and enjoyed this story, I'll be updating it if you guys have any recommendations or maybe some want to see Asami getting sick. Muffin is sleeping on my head right now haha, so we should go to sleep now… Have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Blame this on my mother, she wanted to see romantic movies and then this came up. List of songs:

"Take on Me" by A-ha, "With or Without You" by U2 and "Never happened to me before" by Paul Mccartney.

 ***Oh and I apologize, I don't really know Japan so I make this as the suburbs in my county. Muffin is biting my fingers, ouch.***

Warning: This contains a lot fluff and very oc characters. I usually don't ask Jadedslave to beta this because they are not that popular and because I'm just too shy ups.

* * *

 **I Never Miss You**

It's been a few days since Asami actually felt at peace while working and nothing going wrong, there was no trouble with the shipments of his other job, the club was doing great, and generally, all of the clubs, hotels, and restaurants he owned were doing well.

The fact that Akihito had won a small award in the news paper he worked was an important bonus, as small as it was; it was something worth to celebrate. Akihito was even happier at the mention of a higher salary, and Asami had nothing to do with it more than support his lover in any way he could. In fact, nothing has gone wrong between them, everything was going the same and Akihito was the same as ever. Sometimes, it didn't even feel strange to come home to see the 'chef Akihito-sama', or that's how he called himself, and waits for a sometimes-not-so-simple plate of food on their table. After that, speaking briefly about their day while having dinner and the round of hot sex that followed never appeared to be boring enough to not looking forward to it.

He smirks and rubs the side of his shoulder where he knows has a small bruise, probably Akihito wasn't a fan of a morning blowjob while he was still sleeping, that accidental kick on his shoulder was harder than he thought, but it's not as if he let it pass.

It was a nice and relaxing way of wake up, he thought while checking the time on the lower right corner of his computer, when he noticed the hour and figured that Akihito might still be asleep while he was working. The voice of Kirishima through the intercom interrupted his thoughts; he pressed the button and answered. "What is it?"

"Boss you have a call, from Takaba Sayori."

' _Akihito's mother?'_ he thoughts surprised, "Fine."

"Asami speaking." He says trying to soften his voice a little, his business voice might not be a good idea when he speaks with Sayori-san, above all, Akihito's personality came from somewhere and he was sure that his mother might scold him from speaking too formal with her.

"Asami-san!" she says cheerfully, Asami closed his eyes at the happy greeting, "I'm so glad to hear you. How have you been?" she asks and Asami makes a small smile, it's not every day that he gets asked that question by someone who sees him like another son, and they probably saw him still like that after knowing that he might not be exactly a person who breaks the law.

"I'm pleased to hear you as well, Takaba-san. I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" he says in a flattering like tone of voice, which he is pleased to hear the woman giggling through the line.

"I heard about Akihito's promotion a few days ago, and casually, we will have a small party here in the neighborhood. It's very simple but special, we always make them around this time but I was taking that chance to invite you guys here. I would be glad if you decided to stay at our house." She says and waits for Asami to respond, but her voice sounds again before Asami could say anything.

"I was wondering if you have time on July 13? Or perhaps the 15? I know you have a tight schedule but I really want to see you two." She says and Asami wonders if he has anything of high importance, but he knows that he can arrange it, it's not as if he can't.

"I can make it on Friday 13," he says but wonders about something before continuing, "is it the party scheduled for that date?"

"Actually, I'm part of the committee who organizes everything so I was kind of cheating!" she laughs softly and Asami chuckles knowing what it meant 'cheating'.

"I'm grateful that you waited for our confirmation before arranging the date, Takaba-san. We can go there on the 13, and I see no problem at staying at your house. Thank you." Asami relaxes a little, it doesn't matter what he might have that day, he was going there if someone had the thought of sparing him the modesty of waiting to know his schedule.

"Oh that makes me so happy." She says with a happy voice, "I can't wait to see you both. Oh and Haruo says hello." Asami swears he listened Akihito's father actually yelling to her just so she says his greetings. "Oh and please could you keep it a secret from Akihito? He always enjoyed this kind of parties and I want to surprise him."

"Of course Takaba-san. We will be there." He says and a few more greetings were exchanged when the call ended.

Asami wasn't actually looking forward to that day, because above all, he doesn't have that kind of experience with people. The family like environment wasn't his best social meetings, but still, if it made Akihito smile and their parents as well, he couldn't refuse. He couldn't help but wonder about the curiosity he felt while thinking how his life could change just because of someone, it was even ironic, how light and dark could manage to live together and amuse his days.

"Asami-sama, the leader of the Ushinto group was captured. Suoh says that they are in warehouse B." Kirishima enters the office and waits for his boss's response.

"Bring the newest equipment Kirishima, Suoh was too excited with the new katana that arrived from Fei Long's shipment." Asami said while placing a white stick between his lips.

* * *

"No, I can't make it." He says looking at his computer while Asami was serving a cup of coffee for himself.

"Yes you can," said Asami while sitting beside him with a tablet on his hands.

"No, I really can't. I need to make an investigation about this man who is supposedly cheating his wife and besides, something about him wanting to hire a yakuza group for a supposed murder. It's kind of strange, he has the power to do it but why is he with the infatuation of hiring a yakuza group?" he wonders while writing on the searching bar about cases like that in Japan.

"Because he doesn't want to raise suspicion, and probably wants that the yakuza group to be eliminated if the victim isn't killed. Almost like killing two birds with one stone." Asami said while searching for his own documents on the tablet.

"But that is risky, what if the victim is killed? The group will ask for the money or whatever they traded." He said and waits for Asami to give his opinion.

"Then if he doesn't pay he will be killed instead, and if he does pay, probably the group will kill him anyways. Unless they have another deal." Akihito listened to Asami and stayed silent, it kind of worried him because as far as his investigation goes, the group is very dangerous.

"You have nothing to do with this, right?" he asks looking suspiciously at Asami.

"No," he says and takes Akihito's laptop from his lap. "I need you to accompany me this Friday to a social event."

"Asami," he says but looks at the man who is looking at him serious without moving his gaze from his eyes, "is it really necessary for me to go?" he asks sighing.

"Yes, besides, there will be a famous photograph gallery." He says and Akihito's eyes sparks in response.

"Really? Well, I guess it would be alright. Over working myself wouldn't do good anyways." He says but narrows his eyes for a second. "You are not lying right?" he looks at Asami suspiciously again.

"No, stop asking questions." Akihito still looks at him suspiciously while Asami drinks from the cup not looking at Akihito. The blonde seems to realize that there isn't anything else more than the social even and that's all.

* * *

It was finally Friday and Akihito was unusually dressed casual for an event where he and Asami were going to attend. Asami went to get him to the penthouse and Akihito was speechless when he entered the car.

"Jeans?" he asked when he sat in front of Asami and noticed that he was using jeans with his black suit jacket and the white shirt without the tie. It made him look handsome but Akihito wondered where they were going to be exact, and it was even weirder that he was using the same outfit.

"Why the hell are we matching?" he asks and notices that Asami lit ups a cigarette and looks at him amusingly.

"Because that event isn't that casual, there was no need for you to use a suit." He says and turns to look at his phone.

"That doesn't mean that you have to wear the same as me, you know what, forget it." He says and turns to look at the window, it didn't help that he was a little stressed about the fact that he should be investigating the case that was specially appointed for him. But still, he didn't want to refuse Asami, there was no need to do it and he was clearly telling him to go. _'Why though?'_

It didn't take long before his eyes started dropping because of sleep, the quiet sound of Asami talking through the phone was indeed relaxing and Akihito didn't care that much where were they going. It made him curious, to know why they were matching and it was kind of cute, even if he doesn't want to admit it. The only different thing on their outfit it was their shoes, they were expensive, thanks to Asami who doesn't like Akihito to have run out shoes when he clearly gives to him as a gift. Akihito was getting used to that side of Asami, the one who doesn't mind to give him things without asking for something else. As strange as it seems, Asami was getting less intimidating than before and less scary but just with him. He is a journalist after all, he knows how Asami is with his enemies and he doesn't need a detailed list to know how they suffer after being punished by attempting his life or his business.

His eyes were dropping and he felt his head fall to the side of the window, it was cold but it didn't take much for him to start breathing slowly. His sleepy state didn't go unnoticed by Asami who finished his call a few minutes later and grabbed Akihito's head and placed it on his shoulder. Asami didn't feel like answering phone calls, actually, he just felt like staying like that and closing his eyes as well even if he didn't feel like sleeping.

"Hey Akihito," he said and the blonde beside him moved a little, only to close his eyes again.

"Akihito," he said again and Akihito didn't seem to respond, Asami smirked and pressed his lips closer to Akihito's. He placed a kiss on them and grabbed the bottom lip between his teeths and bit hard enough to produce that hit that he knew it was coming. However, he grabbed the fist in the air and let go of the rosy and thin lips of his lover.

"-the hell Asami!" he says angry and placing a hand to cover his lips. "You idiot," he muttered while licking with his tongue at his lip. "You didn't have to wake me up like that."

"You were not waking up," says Asami smirking, "and we can't arrive late."

"I was already up!" he says and blushes when he notices what that meant.

"Oh so you just wanted me to kiss you, didn't you?" he says and Akihito gapes like a fish and turns his head to look at the other way with blushed cheeks.

"Shut up, bastard." He turns and looks at the other way; he opens his eyes wider and looks around. It was strangely familiar, he thought while gazing outside of the window. He knew this area and he definitely knew those houses.

"Asami are we in my hometown?" he asks and Asami looks at him while raising an eyebrow, as if it weren't obvious. "Why?" he asks excited and realizes immediately, he turns to look at Asami. "My mother, she definitely has something to do with this. Tell me." He says intrigued but at the same time excited, a small smile placed on his face and Asami stared at him amused at the mixed emotions that played clearly on his face.

"We should go; I bet they are waiting for us." He said while getting out of the car and Akihito as well, he didn't even need to wait for Akihito to go out when he was already outside waiting for him. He was really excited and he was convincing himself that it was a good idea to come. He dismissed the driver and the car behind them, that he was sure one of his men was driving said car to leave it there in Osaka.

They started walking on the street, it was dark but the street lights were helping them to see through the neighborhood, there were some houses that had their lights on but many of them were off and Akihito wondered if his suspicion was correct.

Akihito and Asami could hear a lot of people from a near street, and after turning on a corner there were a lot of lights bulbs hanging on the light posts. They stood there seeing the street with a park beside the event, it was very lively and Akihito felt incredibly happy with seeing a lot of familiar faces.

"Aki-kun!" yelled a small girl that ran towards Akihito who was entering the party with Asami beside him. He felt a strong pressure around his torso and noticed that the girl who he remembered at least being eight years old it was more like a teenager and he smiled at her who seemed more than happy to see him.

"Midori-chan!" said Akihito happily while hugging the girl and lifting her up in the air, the girl was thirteen years old and Akihito hugged her strongly against his body. Asami tried to not get bothered about it, but it didn't help in the least when the girl placed a hand on Akihito's cheek and with embarrassment dropping her eyes at what seemed Akihito's lips. _'Brat'_ thought Asami looking at the small kid.

"Oh my two handsome men are finally here!" says a woman and Akihito smiled at seeing his mother walking with a big smile on her face towards them. She was wearing an off shoulder top that was color light blue and a skirt to her knees length of color white. She smiled when she noticed Asami nodding in acknowledgment to her that he kept the secret.

"I can't believe it mom," he says hugging his mother, she smiled hugged him softly.

"I told him that it was a surprise, and I needed to congratulate my boy because he is just too good at his job. And besides, I really wanted to see you." She says and watches as Akihito gets embarrassed at the compliment. "Stop blushing and go greet your father, he is going to start drinking in a few moments probably, you know how he gets in these occasions, and the band is getting ready to play in a few minutes." She says and turns to see Asami.

"Asami-san thank you for coming," she says and kisses Asami's cheek while walking away with the girl that was still hugging Akihito.

"So you knew," he says and stares at Asami with angry eyes but they didn't manage to hide the small smile on his lips. "I should've known when you told me that it was in Osaka, and you never use jeans."

"She told me not to tell you, besides; it's a nice party here." He says walking further into the street full of people in a casual wear, many of them stared at the two men who were drawing too much attention. Akihito wasn't sure if it was because of him or Asami, but he recognized many faces there that they weren't that happy to see him. He smirked, knowing that he wasn't happy by see them either.

"Father!" says Akihito with a happy tone and goes to hug his dad who was enjoying a conversation between other men. They greeted Akihito, some of them were old neighbors and they were all happy to see him.

"You came here earlier than expected," he says and notices that Asami is behind Akihito. He raised his hand and griped it firmly with Asami, who showed a respectful nod at Takaba Haruo.

"Yes, I didn't know we were coming here. You know how mother is." He says and grabs the beer that his father had in his hands.

"Well I bet Asami-san was very careful on not telling you," he says and Asami nods, "everything ok on the road?" he asks and Asami responds taking the beer that Akihito placed on his hands.

"There was no problem Takaba-san, only that Akihito drooled on my jacket." He says and sees how Akihito's eyes turn comically big while glaring at Asami who was looking smug as ever.

"You always manage to embarrass me, don't you?" he says and his father laughs at them.

"Come on, Aki. You should go grab something to eat and then have fun around; the band will start soon and we all know you love to dance." He says and smirks when Akihito actually blushes at those words; Asami looks at the expression of the blonde and tries to suppress a chuckle when he knows very well that Akihito is good at dancing but only when he has a good percent of alcohol in his body. His father excuses himself and walks towards another group of men.

"D-Don't laugh," he says turning to Asami who only watches at him while sipping his beer. "Not going to ask for a glass?" he says mockingly but Asami narrows his eyes in another direction.

"Hey" says Akihito while seeing the eyes of Asami, he looks over to the place he was staring but he hears someone yelling his name.

"Akihito!" says a young man; it appears to be the same age as Akihito. He recognizes the other man immediately; he smiles and waits for his friend to stop in front of them.

"Hey man! It's been so long since I last saw you!" he says and places an arm over Akihito's shoulders.

"Aoi!" Akihito says happily, "it's been a while. How have you been?" he asked and the man responded matching Akihito's mood, it was kind of refreshing for Akihito to see his friend again. Asami noticed how the young man was clinging to Akihito too close for his liking, but he said nothing and stared at the two apparent childhood friends.

"It feels like coming home, definitely." He says looking around and his friend shifts his gaze to Asami.

"Oh is he your relative? Or a friend?" he says looking at Asami. His friend looks at the man who is tall, handsome and definitely rich. Aoi couldn't help but get a little envious at the sight, but he showed a kind smile at the man.

"Ah" he says while thinking fast about how to call Asami, but he smiles and says, "He is a friend. I take some photos for some of his events. Asami R-, Seiji." Akihito corrects himself on time and Asami merely raises an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you" says Asami nodding and his friend doing the same.

"I think that's more like a boss, don't you think Asami-san.?" He asks and Asami nods curtly at the man. "Really Aki, why are you always so modest? It makes you less handsome! Maybe a little more of arrogance might increase your popularity with women. And talking about that, you won't believe who was asking around for you."

"Asking? What are you talking about?" he asks and instantly notices Asami narrowing his eyes. Strange, because Akihito failed to see where Asami's gaze was and it was definitely not at him or Aoi. 'What is happening?', Akihito thought while shifting his attention back at his friend.

"You know who I'm talking about, but don't worry. She brought her boyfriend although it's quite strange that she still asked for you." His friend says while staring to the other side of the street, where a woman and a man were sitting on a bench while eating. They were smiling but Akihito noticed that she was looking at their way; he shook his head and turned to Aoi.

"Well, we were good friends. I'm glad she is here just so I can say hi." He says and turns to see if Asami was listening to their conversation still, but he was surprised when he was already typing on his phone.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to make a call." He says and gets closer to Akihito's ear, not quite the flirty way that Akihito was expecting. He whispers something into his ear and then he walks away to the other end of the street.

"Where did your boss go?" asks Aoi noticing that Akihito was still looking at the direction where Asami went.

"He is a very busy man," he says while wearing a confused expression, not that his friend could see it. "Hey and what about the others?" he tries to change the conversation.

"They heard you were coming, well, some of them. I didn't know though! Let's just go and say hi. They really wanted to see you, Takaba Akihito one of the smartest delinquent in the neighborhood." He says and Akihito punches him lightly in the arm.

"Don't say that out loud!" he says laughing and his friend didn't seem to mind the punch on his arm. "Come on, that was years ago!"

"Yeah but memories and police records are forever, come on, and where are Kou and Takato? When the three of you are together is impossible to have a calm party." Aoi says while walking to the group of people that was closer to one of the tables where they had food. Some of them were chatting with each other, and others were busy while eating everything that was on the table. Akihito smiled at the sight; it felt as if nothing has changed.

"Takato is on a business trip and Kou is outside of the country, he told me something about vacations with his parents or something like that. But hey, at least I'm here!" he says and the group of people listens to his voice. They all smile at the arrival of the blonde and the party almost seems to cheer up some more.

* * *

" _Sir, we followed them up. They had at least six guns, and four of them were aiming at your car since we left Shinjuku. They were taking turns, that's why we didn't notice they were following us. Apparently, they are a minor group that was trying to steal our cars and guns. They didn't know that our car was behind them with the other car for you to return with Takaba-san."_ Suoh speaks through the phone while Kirishima is busy punching the nose of one of the men. He sighs and wonders if they will need to clean the scene or not.

"Good job, Suoh. Take them to an empty house and teach them a lesson. If there are some problems let me know." Asami notices from afar that Akihito was laughing with what seemed their friends. However, he knew someone else was watching straight at him.

" _I doubt it sir, but Kirishima says that there might be another car around. They are a very small group, please be careful. We can get there in ten minutes if something comes up. Actually, I can go-"_

"No, it's fine. Just take care of them and try to get information, after that you two are free." He says turning to look at the trees that were in the park across the other street, strange, they were adorned with Christmas decorations already and it wasn't even December yet.

" _Yes boss."_ They hanged up and Asami sighed, it wasn't an odd situation, it was actually very common. The fact that it happened right on this day and in this location is what puts him in a bad mood, it was highly unlikely that they might try something in a small place with a small crowd but he couldn't take any chances if Akihito and his family was involved.

He walks back to the party again and notices a few women smiling at him, he nods curtly at them and walks to where Akihito is, until someone grabs his arm.

"Where are you going?" asks Sayori, who looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"To Akihito, Takaba-san." He says and catches the worried expression on her face.

"Is everything alright? You look tense." She says and Asami is actually taken back at the way she analyzed him in a little time. He must be showing small hints of his annoyance or she is just very observer. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter, after all, no one can see through him unless is Akihito and he doesn't do it that often.

"Everything is alright Takaba-san." He says giving her a small smile, she nods and looks around. The band was already in the platform and ready to begin. Akihito was looking at him and narrowed his eyes, but his friends pushed him to the front where a small group of people, around forty of them were cheering at the band.

"Come with me," she says and Asami offers his arm. She grabs it and walks to where the table that holds the drinks is. "I need some help with these, they are too heavy and Haruo seems more excited for the new coffee machine he bought than actually helping me with this." Asami smiles at her nagging and amazing control over everything in the party. It was strange to be with someone else without being in business like mode, and it was refreshing to know that someone won't look at him with criticism because of it.

"Did you organized everything?" he asks and she looks at him who didn't say anything as he was carrying different pots and one or two boxes of bottles with juice and ice coffee. She thought that no one but Akihito can make Asami help around like this, and she was pleased that he didn't show any hint of annoyance.

"Not really, well, I'm an accountant so I always make sure to have all the finances that come from the community registered. I even have the financial records for some neighbors, they trust me to keep the track on taxes and stuff like that. This time, I make sure to have everything that is necessary by not wasting money, like a box or two of juice, food, coupons to buy small things in the store over here. Actually, even the adolescents make small jewelry from what they find on a regular basis. They sell them and I help them to share it between the members." She says as she prepares a medium bowl of juice with liquor. Asami listens to her and never expected that she might have that much amount of work. "As for this party, you can say I was in charge of administrating each activity but each person had a task of their own. I just keep things going by keeping an eye and managing the money."

"That's very impressive. You should meet my assistant; he is very delicate when it comes to numbers." He says and she waves her hand. He looks at Akihito who is looking at him from the dance floor with blushing cheeks _, 'he doesn't want to dance'_ , thinks Asami and smirks at the push someone did on Akihito's back to the dance floor. The response of Sayori made him turn his gaze from his lover.

"I don't even want to imagine the amount of work, the numbers and suppliers that your company must have. You are the master mind behind everything." She says and Asami notices that she is giving him a small cup of juice. "Don't worry; believe it or not, it doesn't have sugar."

"Thank you," he says nodding at her. She smiles and touches his arm fondly, she knows that Asami is making an effort in coming here but that only confirms that he cares enough for Akihito.

She is about to speak until two persons walks closer to the table.

"He is handsome as ever," she says giggling with another young woman. Asami recognizes her because of what Aoi was saying, _'she was the one asking for Akihito'_.

"I think he came with someone, or at least, that is what I heard. Damn it, it could have been your chance to talk to him again. Did you hear the rumours? He is bisexual, or at least I remember hearing that someone said that he was with a man."

"With a man?! Bisexual?!" she says while whispering quite loud at her friend. "You can't be serious, the Akihito I know it's not like that. He was always too focused on his camera to-"

"-to have a girlfriend, right?" says the other girl. "Let me tell you, he is always so cheerful and energetic around everyone but I knew there was something strange about him."

"That doesn't mean that he is bad or anything, well, he was a delinquent." The one who was Akihito's friend says.

"Exactly, besides, I have the feeling that he was with a teacher back then. Remember Yokozawa-sensei? Akihito was behind him all the time. Believe me, probably his gayness is contagious."

"Wow that's true! I can't believe I never noticed. Do you really think he might be going out with a man? What a shame. He is so handsome, but I bet I can be much better than a man. Akihito is too good for being with someone who can't even give him children and a happy life. It's ridiculous."

The girl who was Akihito's friend says and Asami decided to turn around to face her. She blushed at the handsome man and looked the other way, the other girl only stared at the woman behind the handsome man and gulped nervously. Sayori who was hiding behind Asami smirked at the rumors and placed a hand on one of the girls shoulder.

"Oh my!" she says while smiling, Asami felt a shudder ran through his spine at the cheshire like smile on the woman's face. She was definitely Akihito's mother, it was a mix of mock and evil smile that he knew he has seen somewhere else. "What a loose mouth for two pretty girls, it's been a while since I last saw you Annie. I think the trip to Sapporo must have been tiresome."

"Y-Yes it was Takaba-san," she barely bowed at the woman and placed a string of her hair behind her ear. "It feels nice to come here after so long." She blushes nervously.

"I bet it is Annie-san, have you seen my cute son by the way?" she asks and she nods nervously with her blushing cheeks. "Really?" she asks placing a hand on her mouth, as if surprised. "Have you?" Sayori tried to hide the chuckle when she noticed the confused eyes of Asami.

"I think I haven't Sayori-san. Asami Seiji, nice to meet you." He extends his hand and she takes it with a confusing expression. She looks at the woman and then at Asami. "Son?" asks Annie dumbfounded.

"You can say that anyone that is closer to Akihito's heart is part of our family." She smiles and grabs Asami's arm. "Besides, he is handsome enough to be with anyone he wants. I can see why Akihito is very fond of him." She giggles and Asami merely smirks at the words.

"I think Asami-san is very careful with our Akihito, and let's not talk about that time when you went to retrieve him from that party on Christmas. Takato and Kou told us everything!" she blushed with a hand on her cheek while the other gripped Asami's arm.

"You are giving me too much credit, Sayori-san. I'm glad I can be with Akihito and help him with everything he needs. That lovely tea you brought to our home that day was simply delicious." He says and he could practically see the three dots forming above the girls head, as if trying to understand the meaning of his words. The two girls blushed when they understood what he meant.

"Hey," says someone from behind the girls. Akihito is blushing madly while Asami no longer can suppress the smirk on his face. "I think your boyfriend is calling you, Annie." He says and Annie didn't even look at him in the eyes and walks away with her friend.

"Really?" he asks looking at his mother and Asami chuckles while his mother laughs openly at him.

"I'm sorry Aki, but I can't stand people like them. Do me a favor and keep Asami-san out of the single ladies view and the mothers who are looking at him as if he were the last man on earth to marry their daughters." She lets go of Asami's arm and walks towards the group of people where her husband was.

"Our home" says Akihito while taking a cup of juice from the table, "you are awfully cheerful right now. What brought the change of mood?" asks Akihito seriously without looking at Asami. He didn't need to speak different to let Asami know what he meant.

"Nothing to worry about," he says and Akihito shakes his head.

"While you were talking happily with my mother, you need to know that someone entered the party and he isn't around this neighbor. I asked if someone knew him and they didn't. After a few minutes, someone else came in. They are dressed in casual wear; one of them has a blue shirt with an earring on their left ear. The other one, a red shirt with his hair slicked back and what seems a tattoo on his wrist." He says while placing the cup on his mouth, to make sure no one read his lips.

"Are you armed?" he asks and Akihito says yes with the cup still covering his lips.

"I'll go to the park across the street, they might follow me. Contact Kirishima. Stay away." He says and places his own cup on the table, not without brushing his fingertips on Akihito's hand.

"Yeah sure" he mutters while seeing Asami walking away.

* * *

Asami walks to the park, and no one follows him. He has his phone in his pocket and his gun packed on his side. He left the holster today but definitely not the gun, never. He notices the park is surrounded by trees, a few spaces without anything but a lamp post and the grass that almost looks unreal with the moonlight. A green and soft carpet under his feet, he glances around and notices that he is far enough from the party. Luckily the band was taking all the attention so he didn't need to worry if the Takaba's noticed that he wasn't there.

He reaches for his pack of cigarettes and lit one of them; he glances around again and sees two men walking behind him. They have one gun on each hand, he notices right away that there are three men walking to him. Two behind him and the other one in front. He compliments Akihito momentarily by the detailed report of the men outfit, it was exactly as Akihito said. _'You really are good at your job.'_ He thinks for a second until the voice of one of the men echoes in the silent park. He smirks and reaches for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that but, you are not in disadvantage even if you don't have your gun out, right? Asami Ryuichi." He says and notices that someone is already pointing a gun at him.

"If you move, we will shoot. You can obey us and walk to the car that is waiting on your right. You get in and call to your goons to release our men. We will give you five seconds to decide, if you don't, we will place a bullet on your head." Asami stopped to think how absurd everything was, _'your men might already be dead if Kirishima and Suoh found something worth the kill.'_

Asami seemed bored with the sudden threat; however, he was smart enough to know that they were prepared to shoot. The silencers on the barrel of their guns were real. He was about to obey what they said, because he knew that Kirishima and Suoh must be closer by now and they were more capable than anyone to take care of a mere car. _'I think I won't be missed for an hour or two.'_ He thought while looking at the party from far away. _'So bothersome'._

It was his last thought until he heard a person tackling the man that was behind him, because he was sure as hell that someone groaned in pain and it wasn't a voice he recognized. After one or two seconds, he noticed that the two men were pressing their hands on their heads while groaning in the ground.

"What the fuck?!" yells one of them while they notice blood oozing from the back of their heads. "He has back up! Retreat!" one of them yells but someone punches his mouth and leaves him in the ground knocked out.

Asami barely notices who is punching who, but he doesn't waste any time and punches one of the man was pointing straight at him. He looks at the gun in front of his face and grabs the wrist of the man, while with his other hand he pushes it harshly to the right and kicks the man in the stomach. He places the man on the ground and punches his face, his jaw and his eye. Asami looks around and sees the other two men in the ground with blood on their mouths and with a broken nose.

He barely believes it, and it makes him release a deep breath.

"Akihito" he says and Akihito is straddling a man while grabbing the collar and making sure that he is no longer able to move around. He looks at Asami and waves his hand, as if it were the most natural thing for him.

"Hey," he says taking a deep breath.

"I could have some help here," says another man. Asami turns and rushes to the side of the other older man who was straddling the back of one of the gangsters.

"Takaba-san," says Asami looking at him in disbelief.

"Knock him out for me," he says and lifts himself up from the man's back and Asami turns him to punch him on his face. It's an instant knock out and even the both Takaba's actually made a face of pain at the crunch they heard from Asami's punch.

"I told you to stay away," Asami says walking to where Akihito is, he grabs his arm and touches his face, searching for any kind of injury. Akihitoshakes his head.

"I told you he was going to say that," says Akihito talking to his father. Haruo who smirks at that, shakes his head as well. "You should just say thanks." He says and Asami turns to him and bows at him, lower than he used to do. "Thank you Takaba-san. I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"Oh don't be, actually, Akihito and I noticed those men since he placed a foot on the party." Asami looks at him confused and Akihito speaks.

"Do you really think that I was the only one who noticed? He is a journalist as well, remember." Akihito says while placing a hand on his father's shoulder. Haruo merely nods and looks at Asami who remains quiet.

"Don't worry about this-" he says but Akihito's words interrupted him.

"Asami!" he says and is about to place himself in front of the barrel of the gun that was pointed at Asami but he was late, and he failed to see that in his panicked state that Asami was already covering Akihito's body with his own.

The sound of a gunshot cut the silence in the park; it stopped Akihito's and Haruo's heart.

"Boss!" yelled Suoh from behind the man, who clutched at his arm in pain.

Akihito blinked and noticed Asami that was still covering his body with his own, he shuddered and turned fast to hug Asami. He placed his hands on Asami's neck and his legs surrounded his waist. Asami on the other hand, placed a hand on Akihito's head and closed his eyes for a second.

"Idiot, it was aimed at me." Says Akihito not opening his eyes.

"Well, I doubt so. It was definetily aimed at me. You were just about to jump in front of me, didn't you?" he says and Akihito nods rapidly while his face was hiding on Asami's shoulder.

"Kirishima, Suoh, take care of these men. You know what to do." He said and they bowed at Asami in understanding, they took the four men from the ground and walked away to their car. Asami placed Akihito on the ground and never parted his hand from Akihito's small back. He looked at Haruo who was staring at the scene with fear but understanding.

Asami walks in front of him and bows, he doesn't remember bowing so low for someone else more than his father. "I'm deeply sorry for causing you trouble, Takaba-san." He says and hears silence. "I'll keep my promise. Please forgive me for this situation."

"I know that you wouldn't have come if you knew this might have happened, I understand." He says and walks to Asami who straightens himself. "And I'm glad that you prefer to save my son's life instead of yours, but that doesn't make it completely right. Please consider that you are both important to us." Haruo places a hand on Asami's shoulder and Akihito grips his hand.

"Let's go back, my mother must be worried." Akihito said while they walked back to the party, not letting go of Asami's hand until they reached the place.

"I doubt so," says Haruo while walking with them.

"Why?" asks Asami.

"He must have told your men where you were." He says and smirks at the sight of her waiting for them, and she didn't look happy at all. She had her hands on her waist, waiting and they could almost hear the tapping of her shoe through the pavement in annoyance and impatience.

"She knew?" asked Akihito this time. Asami was quite afraid of facing the mother and not so much with the father.

"Aki, she is your mother. You must know how many troubles she went because of me. And besides, you know how sharp she can be when someone messes with her events or you."

"You know what, Asami and I can stay over here. I kind of want to talk with him." Akihito says already afraid of his mother stare.

"Are you sure?" asks Asami. "I need to thank her." He says and still walks over there; however, not even Haruo wants to get closer.

"Believe me, you don't want to. I'll take care of it by the mean time; you guys can go somewhere else while she calms down." Haruo takes a deep breath and walks to her, Asami and Akihito walks to the other side of the street. "He saved us." Akihito says and Asami places a hand on his back.

* * *

The party was in the main street of the neighbor, it was lucky that there was another street much narrower than the main one. It was empty but it had a few street lights, it was mainly a street made for bicycles and at midnight it was unlikely that there was going to be people walking there.

They walked together but Akihito felt the tension between them. He sighed and stopped Asami, not so far away from the music of the street.

"You know that I wasn't going to stay there while you were alone, without Kirishima or Suoh to defend you." He says looking at Asami's back. He turned and stared at Akihito.

"It doesn't matter, I went there alone to keep you safe." He says and gets closer to Akihito while lifting his chin with his right hand. He gets closer to him and looks at him in the eyes; it was strangely familiar for Asami to get used to Akihito's concern over him.

"Thank you for what you did," he says looking at the hazel eyes that sometimes he denies that makes him bend over for anything. "I owe you a night of your terror movies and imported beer, with sushi and two packs of pocky." Akihito smiles and looks at him teasingly.

"Make it two packs of pocky, imported beer and action movies. I think I'll torture you with terror and gore another day." He says and Asami smirks.

"One packet." He says kissing the outlines of Akihito's lips.

"Two," he says kissing Asami on his lips. "We can do this the whole night, so I think you should give up." He feels two strong arms hugging him and he places his hand on Asami's shoulders.

"Don't do that here," he says looking around, even if the street was empty the lamp posts and the small garden adorning the street in the middle was a rather romantic view.

Asami stayed silent, he listened to a foreign song that the band was playing. He kissed Akihito's neck and backed away a little to see his eyes.

"Dance with me," he says and Akihito looks at him as if he suddenly turned green.

"What?" he asks and looks at him searching for any hint of joke in Asami's face.

"You heard me," he says and grabs Akihito's hand. He places Akihito's left hand on his shoulder and he places right hand on Akihito's small waist. He intertwined his fingers with Akihito's and brings him closer to his body.

"This is weird," he says getting too close to Asami. He can smell his perfume and feels his breath closer to his neck. Akihito knows that he is blushing and the song is clearly an acoustic melody for them to dance slowly.

"Asami I can't even dance," he says and Asami hums. "It doesn't matter, just move closer to me."

The sound of the piano starts, Asami takes Akihito's waist and brings him closer with him. Strangely close but familiarly accustomed to the feeling of their bodies brushing with each other. Akihito is nervous, his heart is beating faster then he would like. And Asami moves with him slowly, almost gently. Too slow. Too personal. It doesn't match his heart beat at all.

He swallows and listens to the song, it's strange but he has listened to it before. The melody and rhythm changed the mood and he couldn't listen to the song without adapting it to his reality.

 _I'm very sure  
This never happened to me before  
I met you and now I'm sure  
This never happened before_

 _Now I see  
This is the way it's supposed to be  
I met you and now I see  
This is the way it should be_

Asami places his head besides Akihito's; it's almost too romantic for them to be this close without the lust that consumed them every time. They moved from side to side, their hands pressed together while Akihito's never stopped from touching his shoulder. Asami gets closer to Akihito's neck and smells his hair softly; they look at each other and their eyes almost never making a connection too long to fall into a trance. It felt strange, something that never happened to them before. But highly welcomed.

Asami hugged Akihito, letting go of his hand and placing a hand on his low back and another one at his shoulder blade. Akihito was no different; he placed his hands on Asami's neck, almost letting his weight to lean against Asami's body.

The music, the intimacy, the sound of their breaths mixing with their heartbeats is almost too good for Akihito to bear. Akihito places one of his hands besides Asami's neck, he kisses his cheek while their feet's moved to the rhythm of the piano and the drums outside. Akihito closed his eyes and lets himself go in the moment.

They hid a small smile on their faces, not quite letting the other know how natural it felt to smile when the other was around. How something felt so right. It didn't matter that they were of the same gender, it didn't even matter their social status, in this small moment, it didn't even matter the time. Asami turned to see Akihito's eyes and when they met it was still that same fire when they consume each other, a little bit softer but the flame was the same. Akihito had his hands on Asami's neck and they brought their faces closer. A kiss like any other, nothing that they haven't done before. They felt it with the same intensity but everything in this moment felt even more special.

 _But I'll be stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is ok  
_ _Say after me_ _  
_ _It's no better to be safe than sorry_ _…_

 _Take on me…_ _  
_ _Take me on…_ _  
_ _I'll be gone_ _  
_ _In a day or two_

"Don't" said Akihito while caressing the back of the strong neck. "Don't even dare to make that true." He said between the kiss, he said looking at Asami's eyes that looked at him fondly. It wasn't a surprise that Akihito became scared this night, for the fact that he didn't doubt for even one second on letting Akihito die because of him. He smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'll try to never make you say…" he said while touching Akihito's chin and lifting it up. "That you need to take me on your memory, or that I need to go and never come back."

Akihito gulped and looked at Asami's eyes, full with promise and something else that he was afraid to say out loud.

 _Through the storm we reach the shore_ _  
_ _You give it all but I want more_ _  
_ _And I'm waiting for you_

 _I can't live_ _  
_ _With or without you_

"Fine," he said while hiding his face in Asami's shirt. He took a deep breath and listened to the strong heartbeat. Their feet moved lazily and they weren't aware of their small audience. A woman and a man were dancing together beside them, a little far away from them but still close enough to share the privacy.

"If you guys wanted to dance then I could have placed you two in the middle of the dance floor," said Sayori and noticed that Akihito hid his face even more in Asami's shirt. The older man smirked at the statement while Haruo shook his head.

"I think your mother is proud to say that her son's are gay." He says and listens to Akihito's small groan.

"Don't even start," he says and tugs at Asami's shirt. "I can't stand the women that were asking if you were single. And it became worse when even their daughters asked me to see if you were interested in getting married."

"Does it bother you that much?" he asks seeing Akihito blushing but he didn't look away from Asami's golden orbs. "Of course it's annoying; above all, you are not available."

He smiled when he barely noticed the blush that covered Akihito's ears; he placed his hands on Akihito's cheek and lifts it until their lips touched and a deep kiss was more than enough to convey Asami's satisfaction to his words.

"Just get a room!" yelled Haruo while Sayori rested her head on her husband's chest.

"Don't say that, they will sleep in our house and I don't want a broken bed." She said and Haruo immediately regretted his words.

* * *

"N-No, ah!" moaned the blonde underneath the older man.

"I-It feels so good… Ah… Asami pl-please!" Akihito was gripping the headboard of the bed while it moved frantically, matching the force of Asami's thrusts. He groaned while looking at the wet lips of the blonde moaning his name and the rosy cheeks that held small tears from pleasure.

"Wait," said Asami, he repositioned to hit Akihito's sweet spot and his thrusts became even more wild and deeper. The moans felt like a sweet melody to him, he kept going and he felt the sweet tightness around his abdomen.

"Now!" said Akihito while moving his own waist, while his legs were resting on Asami's shoulders. He fisted his erection faster while matching the thrusts and Asami's heavy breathing with his.

They came with a shudder and a moan from Akihito's part, a deep groan from Asami's. They stumbled on the bed, sated and it could barely keep their weight.

"I must say…" started Asami while lifting his body from the smaller one. "That I never thought we would have sex here, and I'll be coming by seeing you in your school uniform." Asami said while grabbing the sweaty jacket Akihito was wearing.

"Shut up, sensei." He said breathless while taking Asami's glasses and placing them far away.

"Did you really like that sensei?" asked Asami placing Akihito's body on top of his.

"He was handsome, but I never looked at him with any other intention. I admired him." He said while placing a kiss on Asami's chest.

"We should roleplay more often." Asami said and he could hear a loud bang in the other side of the house.

"I don't think that would be appropriate, or at least, not here. Talking about that, please don't ever, ever tease me in front of my parents. We will end up breaking another bed like two days ago; I had it since I was in middle school!" Akihito said while placing a hand to cover his eyes in embarrassment.

"I'll buy another one, just like yesterday." He said and closed his eyes.

"Pervert."

"Brat."

* * *

A/T: Did you like it? I finished this a week ago but I was afraid to post it. Hope it is to your liking. Recommendations for a one shot are always welcome! Have a good day!

 ***I'll update the Pets story this week or the next one. Sorry for the slow update, I promise to be faster.***


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I wrote this a few days ago and I asked Jadedslave to please beta this for me. It's just one of my random ideas, it's just something that I wanted to post so... no big deal lol

 **Warning** : This chapter has characters from the manwha BJ Alex (you don't need to read it to understand this, but I highly encouraged you to do so, it's a manwha and it's so good!). There is some small smut, also, the characters are Occ probably. And fluff... because I love fluff...

T **his chapters was beta'ed from Jadedslave! Thank you as always :)**

* * *

 **I Never Miss You**

It felt really nice to finally be at home, he was thinking of having a nice and well deserved rest after being away for four days. He opened the door of the penthouse and sighed at the usual smell of his home, he already felt himself relaxing before all the other things he needed to do after landing in Japan. Kirishima was rather kind to give him a day off before attending to Sion and going through all the documents that he was sure were waiting for him.

He noticed that the only lights that were on are the ones in the hallway, there was no sign of another presence in the penthouse. He shrugged off his shoes, leaving them in the genkan. He felt like unconsciously sulking because Akihito wasn't there to greet him after being away from home for days. He merely narrowed his eyes and started to shrug off his coat and jacket while walking further into his home, and indeed there was no sign of Akihito.

' _Where is he?'_ he thought while checking the clock on the wall that was close to the television. _'It's only four in the afternoon. He shouldn't be working now.'_ Asami wondered if he perhaps forgot that Akihito had another new job, or another project where he needs to work the afternoon on a Saturday, but he was sure that he would have it in his mind or at least he would remember if that were the case. _'Perhaps he is sleeping.'_ A part of him hoped that was the case, not that he would say it out loud.

He started loosening his tie, one that Akihito gave him for his birthday last year, and walked to the kitchen. Everything was neatly cleaned just the way Akihito always keeps their home, but there was no sign of the blonde being there. He didn't waste any more time and walked to the master bedroom.

Much to Asami's annoyance, there was no sign of Akihito in his bedroom either. _'Probably something came up_ _at his_ _job.'_ He thought while imagining a very energetic Akihito working extra hours just for a few dollars that he didn't need. Asami can easily give Akihito whatever sum of money he wanted, or even a car or a profitable company, but Asami knew that Akihito has a lot of pride and he couldn't deny that he loves that part him. Of course, Akihito didn't know and never will that he enjoys that prideful part of him.

He reached of his cell phone that was inside of one of his pockets, and with a swift move he typed the number for Akihito and hit send. He sat on the edge of the bed while waiting for the call.

He closed his eyes and waited, but the call after a few seconds went to voicemail. _'What is he doing?'_ He tried to call again but there was still no answer from Akihito. He knew that he could easily call the man that was in charge of keeping an eye of Akihito but he decided to just let it pass for the moment. He was tired and in need of a good sleep. Above all, if something were to happen to the blonde he would know already.

Asami sighed and decided to text him after he took a shower. He started to take off his shirt, followed by the black slacks. He stretched his arms and twisted his neck, he reached for his robe and entered the shower. He didn't hear the call on his cell phone.

After a few minutes the bathroom door opened and he walked towards the bed. He sat on it and checked his phone, to his surprise, he already had a message from Akihito.

" _I'm working at the moment and I can't answer my phone. Did you have good flight? I'll be there around 8:00 pm. I left you a snack in the fridge if you_ _are_ _hungry. I'll cook tonight!_

He gave a small smile and was surprised to notice that Akihito knew him very well, because he actually was hungry after being away. He always took into account that even if he never said anything about expecting a meal, or something as simple as a snack, Akihito would always leave him something. He wasn't in the mood to be without him at the moment, but he couldn't help it. He smirked after thinking that he would rather sleep for a few hours just so he will have Akihito up until late at night. He responded the message and went to sleep.

" _Alright, be careful."_

* * *

He felt the bed dipping a little on his right side, and turned to the side just to see Akihito sitting on it while taking off his shirt.

"Hey," said Asami with a groggy voice. He turned to look at the watch that was on the table and then turned to look at the blonde, it was 10:00 pm. "It's late."

Akihito merely nodded and yawned while rubbing his eyes, "yeah. I've been busy but it will be only a few days. Are you hungry?" he asked and turned to see Asami with an eye open while the other side of his face was pressed against his arm.

"No, I ate the food you left me." He said while waiting for Akihito to take off his jeans. Asami already felt a little excited when he saw the long slender legs of Akihito.

"Well that's good, I'm very tired right now…" he laid on the bed beside his Asami and yawned.

Asami grabbed his arm and pressed him to his body, he felt Akihito's arm hugged his torso and pressing his cheek against his chest.

"Don't even think I'll let you escape from not being at home when I arrived…" Asami said while pressing a hand onto Akihito's head. As much as he wanted to have sex at this moment, he couldn't when he heard Akihito barely answering him.

"Mhm… You… sulking…" he mumbled and Asami chuckled, he was about to answer him until a very soft snore interrupted him. He pressed Akihio's body closer to him and he turned his head to bury his nose in his blonde locks. They both fell asleep in no time.

* * *

"Ah… Ah!" the delicious moans coming from his lover was more than enough to make him cum.

After being away from a few days, and just a few hours of sleep, he knew that he couldn't let Akihito rest that long without giving in to pleasure of his lover's body.

"You are squeezing me so tight," he whispered closer to Akihito's ear. "Do you like it…" he said biting the ear lobe and squeezing the slender waist, "… when I press here?" he said while giving a very hard and deep thrust into Akihito's ass.

"Ahn! N-No… Not there…" he moaned while grabbing the pillow with one of his hands and the other the strong biceps of Asami.

"No?" asked Asami, halting his thrusts. "Are you sure?" he asks while thrusting slowly into the same spot. The tip of his cock pushing against that bundle of nerves inside of him was making him lose his mind, something that he has spent craving for days.

"Ah, Asami s-so close!" he moaned, and Asami shuddered when he felt Akihito squeezing him harder than before. It was the second time that he was going to come and the third for Akihito. They couldn't get enough of each other, and he definitely couldn't get enough of the sounds and the expression of the blonde while begging for pleasure, just for him.

He moved his hand to Akihito's penis and squeezed the base, earning a pained moan from the blonde's mouth.

"You are going to come when I say you can…" Asami says closer to Akihito's lips. "My cute Akihito." He kisses the rosy lips of the blonde, and closes his eyes when the warm tongue caresses his in a rush, not leaving any traces of their mouths unexplored by each other. He feels Akihito trembling when he presses a hand on the blonde's neck and deepens the kiss.

He shudders at the warmth that surrounds his cock squeezing him sweetly, and he rewards him by pinching a rosy nipple.

"Ah… You are so good…" Asami says while kissing the blonde.

"Asami… Come on," Akihito places his hands on Asami's shoulders. "Come inside me." He whispers closer to Asami's ear and he knew that he only needed one of those requests to make Asami lose his control. He knew that he was about to get fucked into the mattress for sure.

He noticed a smirk taking place on Asami's face, he shuddered when strong hands moved over his torso and they pressed on his waist. He felt the strong grip and he knew that he needed to brace himself when Asami gave him a last kiss before he started to moan out loud.

"Ah! Yes!... Ah fuck…" Akihito moaned when he felt his sweet spot being ravished over and over again from the strong thrusts that Asami gave him. He trembled when he felt that tightness in his stomach and Asami pulsating inside of him. "Asami!"

"Ngh…" he heard Asami groaning in pleasure when he knew they were both closer to orgasm. A few strong thrusts were necessary and the sight was enough to make them both come with a shudder. Akihito's back was arched in a beautiful bow and Asami had that lustful gaze that makes Akihito lose his composure. The sweat that covered their bodies and the semen that Akihito gracefully let out between their bodies were irrelevant, they started to kiss each other softly and tiredly.

Akihito whined when he felt Asami's penis slide out from him, and he didn't need to see to know that white sticky cum was starting to drip from his hole.

"Damn it Asami…" he said while he felt hands gripping his arms and moving his body just so he would be pressed against Asami's warm body. "It's five in the morning and I need to go to work at eight in the morning…" he placed his hand on Asami's stomach and blushed when the semen was still a little fresh on the well-defined abdominals.

"What kind of photoshoot are you doing this time that you need to be there so early?" he said while stroking the soft sweaty blonde locks of his lover.

"It isn't a photoshoot," says Akihito while sighing against his lover's chest. "I'm helping a friend at a café. I'm at the counter helping him because a friend of his is sick, and I'm getting money for it so it isn't so bad." He says while closing his eyes.

"You working in a café? Isn't it too calm for you?" he says with a smirk. He feels a light punch on his chest and the sound of chuckles echo in the bedroom.

"Well I can behave for a few days," he says while giving Asami a playful stare. "As long as its good money even I can tone down my adrenaline for a moment."

"I never knew," says Asami while pressing Akihito closer to his body. "If I had known earlier perhaps I would make you work in Sion, attending to old ladies with expensive teas and coffee." He smirks when Akihito lightly punches his chest and looks at him with a half serious eyes.

"Why would you make me serve old ladies? I know I would be a good bartender with the right discipline." He already imagines himself being at the counter while making expensive drinks. "I would be a good bartender."

"Perhaps," says Asami lifting the blonde's chin. "But I don't want a good looking and healthy young man at the counter where many men and women can take advantage of you." He looks into Akihito's eyes seriously as the blonde lifts himself up, he sits beside Asami and looks at him from above.

"Are you jealous that I might cheat on you because another old man or woman might take chances with me?" he smirks when Asami merely lifts his eyebrow.

"Another?" he asks while sitting and staring straight at Akihito.

"You heard me," says Akihito but he quickly feels himself being pushed to the mattress while a smirk is planted on his face.

"Well you were moaning quite unashamed beneath my body while I was buried to the hilt inside of you," he places Akihito's hands above the blonde's head. "Also, if you were to even consider the idea of cheating, then I would destroy anyone who dares to lay a hand on you." He looks straight at Akihito and he notices the blonde blushing. "You belong to me, I'll say it as often as you need to get that stuck in your head." He kisses the slender neck and breathes the unique scent of the blonde.

"I- I don't belong to anyone," he says while blushing and seeing Asami's playful gaze over him.

"Do I need to prove it?" he asks while kissing Akihito's cheeks. "Again?" he says and Akihito shakes his head with a smile.

"Stop it, my ass can't do it anymore." Asami lets go of his hands and he feels a warm one placed on his cheek, "and I need to work early." He kisses Asami on his lips, giving him a brief kiss. "But if you want to help me with something then you can go the kitchen and keep me company, I'll make a light breakfast for my friend as well. He is been too busy and I need to take my time while making the food."

Asami kissed Akihito for the last time and lifted himself up from the slender body, "fine."

He placed his feet on the floor and stretched his hand for Akihito to stand up, "I need to see that you don't 'mistakenly' add sugar to my coffee again for tiring you out in the mornings." He smirked when Akihito chuckled while remembering that time. Akihito was really angry that Asami went on horny mode for hours and he couldn't even focus the camera hours later because his hips were killing him all day.

"But first let's take a shower," says Asami. He notices that Akihito sighs and barely nods, and even if the blonde doesn't want to admit it, he sometimes needed help to walk even to the bathroom. Asami smirked and chose lift Akihito princess style and carrying an embarrassed-angry blonde to the bathroom.

* * *

"This friend of yours…" he says while sipping at his coffee and checking his phone. "Why does he need breakfast?" he asks looking at the well prepared tamagoyaki in the bento box.

"Well he has been a little down recently, his boyfriend is an asshole." He prepared a few onigiri filled with shrimp and another ones with black bean paste, "he offered me this job because his friend suddenly got really sick. They are Koreans." He placed a few of stirred vegetables in the bento box and closed it.

"His boyfriend?" Asami asked while lifting his gaze towards Akihito's back, suddenly he had a bad feeling about all this.

"Yeah," he says while serving two plates with his breakfast and Asami's. "He is gay, I found out recently." He says without noticing that Asami eyes suddenly turned serious and they didn't seem to be playful anymore, however, Akihito didn't even take a second to see that Asami was already standing up behind him. He felt Asami's presence behind him while he was serving the food and he almost dropped it in surprise.

"Asami!" he says while gripping the bowl tightly. "Don't scare me like that!" he says when suddenly his waist was gripped by strong hands and the bowl was placed on the table behind them.

"Don't be reckless," he says while grabbing Akihito's chin.

"I'm not a kid Asami, I can take care of myself." He moves his chin out of Asami's grasp and stares at him seriously.

"You always say that and end up in one predicament or another," he leans in and speaks closer to Akihito's lips. He kisses the blonde and Akihito responds to the kiss, but Asami feels hands pushing him away and he takes a step back separating their lips.

"I can take care of myself, and besides I'll be working the whole day until this evening, DG is a nice guy so there's no need for you to get all serious." He pushes Asami and goes back to serve the food for them, leaving a thoughtful Asami behind him.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me sunbae," he says while looking at Akihito sighing behind the counter.

"I told you that it isn't necessary for you to call me that, but you have gotten much better at speaking Japanese with my help these days." Akihito smiled at the blush from DG, his eyes are green and the faint blush on his cheeks made Akihito laugh. _'There's no way that Asami would go all dangerous against someone like Dong Gyun, he isn't a bad person.'_

"You are a good senpai then," says DG while smiling at the way Akihito had a cheeky smile when he was called senpai.

"O-Of course I am," he blushes while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

DG started laughing at the way that Akihito sometimes responded to the different orders he received from clients, and he didn't even try to be kind when someone talked to them without respect. He was glad that he offered this temporary job to someone like Akihito in place of his friend Changwoo.

"Its such a quiet day when the place is empty," says Akihito while sighing and placing his hands on the counter, he massaged his lower back and tried to stretch his arms as well.

"Are you alright sunbae?" asks DG while placing a hand on Akihito's shoulder.

"I'm alright," says Akihito, _'it's just the bastard who I live_ _with_ _is a freaking horny asshole day and night.'_ Akihito smiled, "I just slept a little uncomfortably last night."

"I have some experience with back pain, is it here?" DG places his hand right on the spot where Akihito is feeling the pain and he winces when he applies a little pressure.

"Don't worry," he says while placing both hands on his back and making circular motions with his thumbs, "it will fade if you place something cold on it. You can try putting a bag of ice here and then you can take a pain killer or just have some rest." DG smiled when Akihito sighed as he kept on massaging the spot. Akihito closes his eyes and tries to suppress a whimper when DG specifically presses a place where he obviously hurts.

They were distracted by the voice of the manager. Akihito froze but DG paid no mind and merely said welcome along with the manager.

"Welcome!" says the manager to the new clients, it was around five in the afternoon when three men dressed in black suits entered the café. "Welcome to Kōhī mame café!"

It goes unsaid that he wasn't happy to see someone else touching Akihito, and he wasn't happy that he was actually letting him do it willingly. Asami got closer to the counter while making a curt nod to the manager, giving her a polite smile. Everybody could hear the gasp from the woman when Asami smiled politely at her.

"Good afternoon sir," says Akihito who quickly brushed DG's hands from his back and tried to smile to the man in front of him. Of course, Akihito's eyes were nothing but welcoming. "What would you like to order?" Akihito said between tight lips.

"Shouldn't you know already? Takaba?" he asks to the blonde smiling politely, however, Akihito knew that that smile was hiding what must be great displeasure.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Asami-san." He says while looking at the man with a defiant gaze.

"Sunbae you are being rude to our costumer," says DG while nudging his arm.

"Sunbae?" asks Asami while looking at the young man behind Akihito, he noticed immediately that even though he wasn't the type that might put Akihito in danger, he won't be kind to anyone who dares to touch what belongs to him.

"Oh, My name is Dong Gyun sir." He bows towards Asami and he nods curtly at him.

"I want to order, Takaba-san." He says smirking when Akihito only stared at him warily. Asami smirked when Akihito rolls his eyes and stares at Asami while waiting for him to look at the menu.

"What can I offer you, sir?" he asks again and notices that Asami smirks while looking at him.

"Three black coffees with no sugar," he says while Kirishima gives him his wallet.

"Are you that manipulative? You are not even letting them order what they want?" He retorts and Suoh feigns a cough trying to not gasp at the rudeness from Akihito, however, he couldn't deny that he was amused by Akihito's words.

"Takaba-san," says Kirishima, "Asami-sama always orders the same for the three of us. We always prefer coffee that way." Akihito rolls his eyes while Asami merely smirks at him.

"Do you know him sunbae?" he asks looking at Asami, his golden eyes reminded him of his supposed boyfriend.

"No I don't," he says while marking the order on the screen.

"We live together," says Asami to the boy, however, he doesn't even bother to turn his gaze to DG. He is busy watching Akihito blushing with the current situation.

"What?!" says DG while looking at Asami and Akihito. "That's really cool, sunbae why didn't you tell me?" he asks while smiling at Asami who merely raises an eyebrow.

"Thank you for taking care of sunbae," DG bows a little at Asami and the latter merely nods at him.

"I'll bring your coffees to your tables. Thank you for choosing us." Akihito said clearly annoyed at Asami and the other two.

Asami grabbed his card but not without caressing Akihito's hands rather affectionately. DG blushed at the touch of their hands and he didn't need much time to link the dots together and come up with the idea that Asami and Akihito are probably lovers.

Akihito notices that Asami and Kirishima with Suoh sit at a table closer to the windows, and Asami is looking at him mockingly. He suddenly felt too self-conscious about everything, his uniform was praised by Asami just this morning. He couldn't forget when he needed to change to the other shirt and black slacks because someone spilled all over it with something white and sticky. He blushed and turned just so Asami won't know that he was thinking about what they did that morning.

"Sunbae your face is red," he says while looking at Akihito blushing. "Are you alright?" he asks looking closer at Akihito's face.

"I-I'm alright DG." he says while placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and sees from the reflection on the glass in front of them that Asami is narrowing his eyes.

"Takaba-san…" Akihito stares at DG who isn't using 'sunbae' this time, "is he your lover?"

"What?" Akihito freezes.

"He is looking straight at us and he didn't' look at me kindly, I know he is." DG blushed while seeing that murderous expression on Asami's face. He shuddered when he noticed that he was very similar to Jiwoon, his supposed boyfriend.

"He is very handsome," says DG while blushing. "He looks a lot like my sunbae," he looks at the floor and Akihito immediately notices the sad green eyes.

"Hey don't think about that jerk," he says while placing a hand on DG's head, "he is such a bastard."

"Jiwoon sunbae?" he asks.

"Yeah he is too," he says and DG smiles while he receives gently pat on his head after Akihito's jokes.

"Hey!" says someone in front of the cashier. "DG!"

Akihito and DG stopped their conversation and turned to see that a young man, with brown dark hair and golden eyes was looking at him obviously angry.

"Jiwoon sunbae…"

"What? You didn't waste your time at all, didn't you? He is fucking you then?" asks Jiwoon and he immediately passes to where they are behind the counter. He grabbed DG's arms and pulls him away from Akihito, pushing the blonde forcefully. Luckily, Akihito was strong enough to not be pushed that hard and simply raised an eyebrow. He turned to look at Asami who was already standing up with Suoh.

"Listen bastard, don't touch him." He doesn't let go of DG and is staring directly at Akihito. He merely raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms across his chest. ' _Asami don't you dare to come_ _over_ _here.'_

"Hey, talk to your elders with respect brat." He gets closer to Jiwoon without backing away from the slight difference of height. Akihito wasn't scared and simply stared at the man in front of him.

"Let go of him or I'll ask security to get you out of here," he says to Jiwoon but he ignores him and turns to DG instead.

"Why aren't you answering my calls?" he asks much calmer than before but DG only stares at him. He turns to see if the manager is close but she isn't anywhere to be seen. _'She is probably in the restroom.'_ He then looks at Akihito and he nods determinedly.

"He doesn't want to talk with you. I need to ask you to leave." Akihito politely asked him but Jiwoon straightened up his back and turned to look at Akihito.

"Listen to me idiot, you can't tell me what to do." He reached for Akihito's collar but the blonde immediately dodged his hand.

"Hey we don't need to get violent, come on." He speaks calmly at Jiwoon while DG tries to calm him down.

"Then stop getting in my way, DG let's go." He forcefully grabbed DG and almost dragged him out of the café until Akihito stopped him. "I told you to leave us alone." Jiwoon turns and is about to reach for Akihito's collar again until a hand catches his wrists.

"Don't touch him," said Asami while gripping the wrist strongly. "You two can speak all you want inside of the café." He didn't stop gripping the wrists of Jiwoon and only let him go when he noticed that the young dark brown hair man stared at Asami's eyes.

"Fine," he stops reaching for Akihito and DG drags him angrily to the other side of the café. However, just before leaving their side he stops closer to Akihito, "stupid bastard."

Jiwoon barely notices when Asami places a hand on his shoulder and turns him around, Jiwoon stares at the golden eyed man and he freezes when he sees the cold stare directed just at him.

"Hey, it's nothing. He is just a kid." He grabs Asami's hands and tries to calm him but Akihito was very nervous about the fact that Asami wasn't being kind at all, in fact, he was rather pissed.

"Say another word and I assure you that a simple grip on your wrist won't be the only bruise you will have when you step a foot out of this place." He stared at Jiwoon and the other merely stared while a panicked DG dragged him to an empty table in the café. Far away from the one where Asami was.

"Damn what's the problem with that kid…" says Akihito while looking at a very down Jiwoon when an angry DG seemed to scold him. Asami didn't offer any comment and simply dragged Akihito to the staff room.

"Hey what the hell, I'm working you know!" he stares at the manager who is happily talking with Kirishima and Suoh. "Hey what are they telling her?!" he says but Asami doesn't pay attention and simply closes the door behind them. The staff room is very small so he quickly pins Akihito to the wall while a possessive hand is grabbing his waist.

"Asami I'm working, what the hell is wrong with you. Why are you here anyway, and why are you not working! Also what was that show outside, he was just a-" his words were interrupted by a deep kiss. He moaned when he felt Asami's hand on his ass, squeezing it sensually while the other hand was caressing his cheek.

"I told you not to be touched and that's the first thing I see when I come here," he bites Akihito's bottom lip and moves to kiss his neck. "And that kid was merely doing what I would have done if I were immature and dumb." He moves his hand to caress Akihito's nipples through the shirt.

"Well you two looked alike, I was a little impressed to see a young Asami." He smirks when Asami stares at him seriously but his eyes broke into an amusing stare.

"I'm much better than a kid like that, perhaps I'm not satisfying you in bed enough that you need to compare me with a brat like that?" he says but Akihito blushes. He knows that he can take advantage of those words but he doesn't want to get his ass in trouble, and in a deep part of him, he doesn't want to make Asami think that he might change him for someone younger. He was more than enough.

"Well you are scarier," says Akihito while kissing Asami on his lips. "And I hate immature kids that can't handle me." He kisses Asami's jaw while he feels hands running over his body.

"What time do you get out of here?" asks Asami while still kissing Akihito's lips.

"Ah…" he moans softly on Asami's lips, "at 6:00 pm." Asami checks his watch and looks at the time.

"Wait for me in fifteen minutes," says Akihito when he sees the time as well.

"You are going to miss me for these fifteen minutes," says Asami when he touches Akihito's erection through the black slacks. The apron he was wearing was barely covering it.

"I never miss you, bastard. But maybe you will." He kisses Asami's neck and moves his hands closer to his erection. Akihito shudders when he feels the big bulge inside of his lover's black slacks.

Asami smirks and locks the door of the staff room.

" _Hey I told you to wait! No!"_

* * *

A/T: I love to write for this story, I feel like I can play in my own AU with my random sweet and weird ideas lol I want to write a sick Asami next, or probably some car sex because you know... science.(I'm sorry for late updates in my other stories, I'm on my exams... I swear, I'm always on exam season lol... save me.)

Thank you all for your amazing support! And thank you for reading, any ideas or requests are all welcome :) have a good day guys!


End file.
